Time Will Tell
by RissaBella
Summary: Leaving off after season 7 of the t.v. show Gilmore Girls. This takes place four-years later. Rory is coming home and she has a lot on her mind. Especially her career and will Logan and her get back together. You'll get to see what happened to a few characters and where their lives is is my first fanfiction, so be kind :) ** None of these characters are mine. **
1. Chapter 1: Expecting Rory

**Chapter 1: Expecting Rory  
**

" _Really? It's all so easy for me? I don't want that life! It's forced on me! You talk about all these doors being open? All I see is one door, and I'm being pushed through it. I have no choice. You try living without options."_ The same words kept replaying in her head, four years later. That is exactly how she had felt when Logan had proposed to her – that she was being forced to go one way. Working for the online magazine and getting the opportunity to cover the campaign for Barack Obama was an once-in-a-lifetime experience that opened many doors for her – and not just one. But now her thoughts began to stray back to Logan as her plane headed back to the Northeast. She threw her bag of peanuts back down on the tray-table in front of her and sat back in the lumpy airline seat. _Logan._

Four-years had passed by since her move to Iowa, since her new job took her to new heights and since her leaving everything she knew behind. Rory closed her eyes and thought about her mother and Stars Hollow. _What will it be like to go back home? Was Logan still in New York City?_ She had so many things rumbling around in her head and she needed a break, hence the trip back home. Not knowing if this was going to be a quick trip or a permanent move back. She had a lot of things to consider since so many job offers started coming in for her. Many of her campaign stories and gotten picked up by some major circuits throughout the years – and people wanted her now. _I finally made a name for myself; go stick your head in quicksand Mitchum Huntzberger!_

"Another club soda ma'am?" the flight-attendant asked while clearing the empty glass and peanut bag from the tray-table. "Peanuts?" Rory nodded and the woman walked away to get them for her.

Rory glanced out the window and gazed out at the fluffy clouds as they floated by. They were hypnotizing. She hadn't seen her mother in over two years, only had a phone relationship with her—she hadn't spoken to anyone from Stars Hollow in three years. Her life had taken a turn and she was focused on her career and time just got lost. The club soda was set in front of her along with a fresh bag of peanuts. _Why do I like peanuts so much now?_ Random and fun thoughts soon occupied her mind and she relaxed for the remainder of her flight from Washington, DC to Connecticut.

* * *

Lorelai could smell the snow on its way. The crisp October air screamed it. "Paul Anka, it's going to snow soon!" she exclaimed from the front seat of the jeep. Paulie, which she started, calling him for short, barked enthusiastically from the back seat. He had become accustomed to the daily rides in the back and the conversations Lorelai had with him – and the same for her. His tail wagging, she smiled as they pulled into the Bradley International Airport.

She pushed the button for a parking ticket and pulled into the first available spot within the parking garage. Grabbing her purse and another bag, she leaned over to the dog in the back, "I'll be right back Paulie! You wait here." With that she stepped out of the car and headed for the arrivals terminal.

 _I can't wait to see Rory!_ She thought about all the time that had gone by. Her daughter's career had taken off and she was proud of her. Now, Rory was coming home for a much needed vacation. Lorelai smiled again and started jogging to the terminal, as fast as her heels could carry her.

She walked into the arrivals terminal and checked the screens. The flight was running one hour behind. _Lovely._ Grabbing her bags, she walked over and took a seat on an older, stained couch. Aimed right on the gates, pulling out her cell phone she punched in a number and she waited.

* * *

Luke's Diner closed early and Caesar began cleaning up. It was starting to flurry out and Luke had decided that closing early would probably be the best thing. There wasn't much of a crowd out and about today, in Stars Hollow. The cook cranked up the radio and began shimmying around the diner while he placed the chairs onto the tables and took out the mop. Caesar finally had a cleaning rhythm going with the music, but the sudden ring of the phone threw him off. "Dios mio." He set the mop down and walked over to the phone, grabbed it and barked, "Hello, Luke's Diner."

"Hey Caesar! It's Lorelai, is Luke there. I need to talk to him."

"No, he left early and asked me to close up for him. It's starting to snow out here." He could just hear Lorelai smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Great! I'll try the house," she giggled and hung up.

* * *

Luke closed the garage door and locked it. It was snowing and he wanted to be prepared. He grabbed the shovels he had set aside and walked over to the house. Setting the shovels down on the porch he headed in. His cell phone began ringing, the _Three Doors Down_ tune played loudly. _I'll have to change that ringtone soon,_ he thought to himself. Lorelai always loved messing with his stuff, but he liked it. He picked it up, "Hello."

"Hey hun, it's me. Rory's plane is running late."

"Ok, well I'll get dinner started then."

"Don't forget the frozen pizza."

"…Right… The frozen pizza," he sighed annoyingly. He smiled. "What time do you think you guys will be here?"

"About two hours, worse case. How's the snow?"

"Slow, for now."

"I love it." Lorelai laughed. "It's magical."

"Ha." He smiled. "See you when you get here."

**The characters used in this story are not my property but that of the Gilmore Girls Television show**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Home

**Chapter Two: Going Home  
**

People began exiting the arrivals terminal. _Apparently all the planes unloaded at the same time,_ thought Lorelai as she waited for Rory. She scanned the crowd and came up on lithe girl that looked like her daughter, but was it? As she came closer, Lorelai's mouth dropped. "Rory?"

"Hi mom," she squeaked as she gave her mother a hug. She put her hand to her hair, "You like it? I wanted something different. I just did it." Rory fidgeted a bit and continued, "Linda, my assistant, was telling me what a great hair dresser she had and how the new modern look was something sleek and light. Then, this new guy that started was nicknaming everyone and he started calling me Mouse…"

"Rory! Rory!" Lorelai laughed. "Stop explaining yourself, no need to explain yourself. You're twenty-seven years old, calm down." Lorelai looked at her daughter again and gave her a good once-over. "You look great. You look grown up. You look…."

"Mom!" Rory interrupted. Both mother and daughter looked at each other and started walking to baggage claim. "And, you wonder where I get my quirks from." Lorelai pulled her daughter to her and both women smiled as they disappeared into the rushing crowd.

* * *

A knock came at the front door and Luke rolled his eyes from the kitchen, "Lorelai, you don't have to knock at your own house!" He yelled exasperatingly. "Come on in!" The door opened and closed with a whistling creak. _He needed to oil the hinges again._ "Hey guys, glad you're back," he exclaimed after setting another pot on the stove. He wiped his hands on the dish towel and started making his way down the small hallway.

"It's me sugar! Babette." The gray-haired stout woman came barreling down the hall and ran into Luke. "Hard muscles there champ," she screeched. She patted his chest and continued on into the kitchen and took a seat. "Smells good in hear."

"What can I do for you Babette?" Luke echoed from the foyer. He closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

"Have the girls come back yet?"

"Not yet, still waiting…" Luke answered, as he stirred the sauce in one of the pots on the stove. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to see if they were back yet," she quipped. She sounded sad. It had been three years since she had seen Rory. "I'll come back later toots." With that she headed out of the house.

Luke heard the door slam shut behind her and he winced. _Really need to fix that door._ With that thought filed away for later, he began finishing up the dinner he was cooking.

* * *

The luggage was finally loaded into the back of the jeep. Rory grabbed her purse and headed to the front passenger seat. Paul Anka, Paulie, lunged forward to greet her, all wagging tail, tongue and barks. "Woof, woof."

"Hey Paulie," she greeted as she scratched the top of his head. She backed off and set him back in his seat when he was headed in for more licking. "Down boy." The dog immediately sat back in the seat still panting from all the excitement.

"Someone was happy to see you!" Lorelai announced as she got into the car. "He's been talking about your arrival for an entire week now." Rory gave her a – _are you kidding me_ – look. "Well, he has!" She started up the jeep and pulled out of the garage.

"Why didn't you tell me about the new jeep?" Rory asked to break the silence.

"I just got it the other day. Luke decided it was necessary, because the other one kept having parts falling off while in motion." Rory looked at her wide-eyed. "The muffler, hub cap, wheel – at one point, and the hood of the car may have taken flight."

"Wow, very exciting… I like it." She nestled into the seat and took a big whiff. "Smells new."

"Give me a few days," Lorelai laughed. "I'll have it smelling like coffee in no time."

They continued down the express way until they saw the sign for Stars Hollow. Making their way down the exit, they headed into the not-so-sleepy town. Rory took the time to look at Doose's market, Luke's Diner, the park and all the other surroundings. _It has been so long, well not too long, but long._ She snapped out of it when the car stopped moving. The stop light, the one stop light in town. "It's still here."

"Yeah, the bane of my existence." Lorelai edged the jeep forward a little. "This light and I go way back." She explained about all the traffic tickets she had gotten and how Taylor made a point at the town meetings to "remind" everyone to stop at the light – meaning Lorelai needed to stop running the long and slow light.

The light turned and they left, to go back home. Lorelai had noticed that Rory seemed distant and she wanted to catch up with her and see what was going on, but one thing at a time. She snapped her headlights on as they continued down the road – as the sun was finally setting.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Rory

**Chapter Three: Hello Rory!**

It was dark when they finally pulled into the driveway, parking under the same tree that the jeep was always parked under and the Gilmore girls both smiled. Lorelai cut the engine off and unbuckled her seatbelt. Paul Anka was already getting antsy in the back seat, so she opened the door and he flew out as quickly as his little paws could carry him. She stepped out and Rory did the same. They both walked to the back of the car to get her luggage. For a moment they just looked at each other and then suddenly were just hugging. "I missed you kiddo," Lorelai sobbed.

"I missed you mommy." Rory started crying as was her mother. They just hugged for what seemed like forever. The porch light turned on and the front door opened. "I don't want to go so long not seeing you again," she said breaking the hug.

"Same here," her mother answered while opening the trunk of the jeep. Paul Anka was running around barking with happily. "Hey hun, look who I picked up on the side of the road."

Luke descended the porch stairs and came down to meet them. "Did you check for ID?" he joked. "Hey Rory, how are ya?" He came in and gave her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

"I've been good. Tired, but good," she choked out. "You can put me down now Luke." She laughed as he set her back down. "I've missed everyone." Apparently Luke was still as strong was he was before, she felt like her lungs were going to cave in. _He missed me, they all missed me._ She was grateful for the fact that she had family and friends that loved her so much. _She missed this, a lot._

"I like the 'Pretty Woman' thing you got goin' with your hair," he said taking notice of the short cropped hair that was a dusty blonde color. He walked over and grabbed the bags that Lorelai had piled on the ground. "I've got dinner on the table, let's head in and eat." With that he marched into the house with the bags and dog.

Arm in arm the Gilmore girls walked into the house together for the first time in three years.

Babette had seen the headlights from her kitchen window and ran to grab Maury. "They're here! She's back!" She flew around the corner and into the living room. "Maury! Did you hear me?" she screeched.

"Yeah, I heard ya," he mumbled from the couch. "Let me give Taylor a call."

"Hurry!" she echoed from the hallway. "I'll start getting everything packed into the car." She zoomed on by, while he got on the phone and called Doose's store.

"It smells good in here Luke." Rory set her purse down in the entry way and removed her jacket. She went straight into the kitchen and picked a tomato out of the salad bowl sitting on the table. Popping it into her mouth, "Wow, quite a setting you have here!"

"Thanks Rory, I figured you'd want something to eat since you've been traveling all day." Luke answered as he pulled a chair out for Lorelai. "Sit, sit, and let's eat."

They all sat down and began serving themselves. Rolls, salad, roast and a garlic-butter sauced pasta. Rory piled her plate high and then went in for seconds. It was quiet around the table as they all ate. Lorelai would glance over at her daughter and Rory would do the same to her mother – neither of which made eye contact with one another. Luke watched both of them from the other end of the table and just smiled. Mother and daughter had some conversations, in the near future, to be had.

"You seem to like the healthier food more, Rory." Luke commented as he started clearing some of the dishes.

"Yep, my body won't allow me to eat the way I used to eat. Although I do indulge a few times a day still," she smiled and handed her dirty dish to Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes at her and took the plate, heading over to the sink to start rinsing things down. "You're mother's daughter."

"I've raised her well. My little Padawan." Lorelai chimed in, patting her daughter's head. "Well, want to go out for a walk or something?"

"When did you get so healthy and ambitious for exercise?" Rory asked.

"I was thinking we could go get some snack food a Doose's and have a movie night…" Lorelai answered. She helped Luke with the rest of the dishes and began boxing up the leftovers.

Rory beamed. _She missed movie nights with her mom._ "Yeah, definitely! Let me change out of these clothes real quick." She grabbed her largest piece of luggage and rolled it into her room from the foyer. She stepped into the little nook just beside the kitchen. It hadn't changed. She loved that about her mom and Luke, they left the room alone during the remodel and throughout the years. _I'm home._ She changed into some recently purchased Yale sweats and tee and came back into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Luke and Lorelai asked at the same time. "Jinks!" they both screamed and started laughing. Lorelai had gotten Luke to loosen up a little more throughout the years and it was nice to see. Rory smiled and nodded. They all headed out the door and into town.

Miss Patty was standing in the doorway of her dance studio puffing away on one of Marlboros. The menthol was really helping to relax her. The cool air blowing helped because the studio was so hot and humid at this point. "Oh heavens, where are they?" she murmured to herself. Just then she spotted two women coming up the street, followed by a cleanly shaven man in a baseball cap. "Thank God!"

"Are they comin'?" Babette whispered hoarsely from behind the studio door. Patty nodded and Babette disappeared behind the door.

"Hey girls!" Patty echoed from her perch on the studio entrance way. "Rory, how are you? It's been a looong time."

Rory and Lorelai came closer, greeting Patty as they approached. "Yeah, she's back for a bit," Lorelai answered quickly in a high-pitched tone. "How are you Patty?" Rory noticed the odd tone her mother was using, but just paid it no mind.

"I'm good, I'm good." Patty reached out and gave Rory a hug. "Hey kiddo, you're all grown up." She backed up to get a good look at Rory. "…and that hair! Lovely. Reminds of my old days on the live stage." Rory rolled her eyes and smirked.

"It's good to see you too." _What is going on?_ Rory thought to herself. "We were on our way to Doose's for some snacks."

Patty used that line as her moment to steer the girls into the dance studio. "I've got snacks, come on inside and I'll get them for you!" She grabbed Rory and guided her into the studio and Lorelai followed.

Rory saw a bunch of shadowed silhouettes of people lined along the walls of the studio as Miss Patty ushered her inside. _I knew it_ , she thought. Her mother was right on her heels. The lights came on, confetti flew and horns blew. "Hello Rory," an entire town of people chorused together seconds after entering the room. "Welcome home!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Story of Rory

**Chapter Four: The Story of Rory**

*** Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, busy week! Here's the new chapter. I cut it short, more will be coming. ***

Everyone cheered, "Hello Rory!" As they all started coming out of their hiding places. Miss Patty began turning on all the lights. Even the mini disco ball hanging on the ceiling – it added a party mood to the gathering. Rory loved it that the town cared so much about her homecoming. She maneuvered her way around the crowd, greeting everyone with her mother beside her. Luke trailed behind them, because this wasn't his sort of thing.

The Gilmore girls moved along the crowd and visited everyone. Many hugs and conversations were exchanged. It took almost a full hour. Taylor, Miss Patty, Babette, Kirk, Lulu and Maury ushered them over to a table in the front of the room. The table was decorated nicely and laden with lots of food and cakes. Rory got hungry quickly and started picking at some of the snacks.

"You still have that same appetite, don't you?" Miss Patty laughed as she joined Rory at the table.

"Yeah." Rory grabbed a twizzler and popped a couple chips into her mouth. "Thanks for the party."

Miss Patty nodded, smiled and walked away.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?" Lorelai asked her daughter, taking a seat across from her. "I know this isn't what you had planned, but the town pushed me."

"You're mother rolled over when they asked her. No push was needed," Luke echoed from behind Lorelai. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Rory smiled at the both of them. Her mom and Luke were happy. Now that they were married and settled – things seemed to be working out these last two years. Luke's daughter visited on occasion and it seemed everyone was getting along now. "Not what I expected so soon, but it's fine." She just wanted to get this party over and go home and relax. _It was nice to see everyone, again._

* * *

The party had gone on for about two hours now. Lorelai could tell Rory was getting tired, but being the girl that she was – she marched on. She didn't let it show in her demeanor or her voice. They should be wrapping up soon. She was itching to ask her about the impromptu vacation back home and some of the goings on at her job. _None of it sounded good._

Rory continued working the room and snacking on all the goodies that was laid out on the banquet table. It was nice to see everyone in town again and catch up with everyone. She wasn't a fan of the timing, but it was still nice. _Only a little bit longer and then she'd be in her own bed again. Her childhood bed._ She had learned a great deal at this party tonight. Lulu and Kirk had tied the knot and had moved to the outskirts of town, near the Dragonfly Inn. Maury and Babette's kitty family had grown to twenty cats! Miss Patty had been going steady with a gentleman from Greece and I guess it was moving into a commitment stage now. Taylor was still mucking around his store, soda shop and working on opening an art showroom – once he won the debate with Luke, since he owned the building.

Luke came over and set his hands on her shoulders. Rubbing gently, "Have you told her yet?" he asked as he leaned in to speak into his wife's ear. She shook her head. "You need to tell her."

"I will, soon." Lorelai smiled. "I just want her to get settled first."

"You will tell her?"

"Yes, don't worry."

* * *

Everyone said their goodbyes and left the party. They skipped going to the store for snacks because they were now completely full. "We'll do movie night tomorrow or something," Lorelai told Rory as they walked down the street.

"No problem." Rory sighed and kept her gaze on the street ahead. "It was fun."

"Let's go home and get some sleep." Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughters shoulder. "I'm glad you're home for a while."

"Me too," Rory set her head on Lorelai's shoulder and they kept walking. Luke hung back to give them some space and alone time. The Gilmore girls were together again.

Lorelai had been itching to ask Rory what had been going on and everything, but had not found the right way to breech the subject. _Small steps._ "How long are you staying?"

Rory looked at her mother and started crying.

* * *

Luke had gone up to bed and Lorelai put Rory on the couch in the living room. "Stay there." She went into the kitchen to grab some tissues, ice cream, Red Bull and cookies. Coming back into the living room, she plopped down next to her daughter and offered her knee. Rory leaned over and laid her head in her mother's lap and continued to cry. "Lay it on me kiddo."

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Rory sobbed into the blanket.

Lorelai put her fingers through her daughters pale blonde hair. _Short hair._ "Is there something wrong at work? Is the New York Times not what you thought it would be?"

"It _was_ great," Rory choked out. She wiped her eyes with one of the tissues and reached for a Red Bull. She sat up and looked at her mother, makeup running down her face. Lorelai just looked at her. "I quit my job. I'm not on vacation. I don't know what's wrong!" Another fit of sobs appeared and her mother just hugged her tight.

"It'll be okay. We can talk about this in the morning." Lorelai said softly. Tomorrow was Monday, so she would take the day off. Sookie and Michele would not mind. _Well, Michele would mind, but she didn't care._ Her daughter needed her right now.

* * *

Paul Anka jumped onto the bed and woke Luke up with a few kisses on the nose. "Ahh, geez! Paulie!" Luke swiped at him, but the dog had already jumped onto the floor. Luke threw the covers off of him and noticed that Lorelai's side had not been slept in. He grabbed his robe and padded his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quick, ran some water over his face and went downstairs. He saw that both Gilmore girls were asleep on the couch in two awkward, 'I'm going to hurt later' positions. He bent down and shook his wife by the shoulder, "Honey?"

She swung her foot around and caught Luke on the jaw. "What? Huh?" Lorelai opened her eyes and yawned. _My foot hurts,_ she thought. Once she focused on the heap in the middle of the floor she realized. "Oh my God, Luke I'm so sorry!" She flew off the couch and helped him up. "Let me get you some ice."

He was holding his jaw and waving her off. "No, no. You stand right there. Stay right there." Luke got to his feet and made his way into the kitchen. "Just go tend to Rory. I'll start breakfast."

She smiled at him and he grinned back. "Blueberry pancakes!"

"Sure," he echoed from the kitchen.

Lorelai turned around and noticed that Rory had woken up and was now sitting up in the heap of blankets on the couch. Her eyes and nose were swollen from crying most of the night; hair and makeup completely destroyed. "How's my little Paris Hilton?"

Rory looked at her mother, "Do I look that bad?"

"Yes, yes you do." Lorelai laughed. "Now talk to me," she demanded as she sat on the chair across from the couch.

"Mom, let me shower first." Rory moaned as she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

They all sat down for a quick breakfast and then Luke headed over to the diner. Lane was running it now, for most of the time, so he could spend more time at home. He said some quick goodbyes and headed out the door.

He made his old upstairs apartment into a daycare for Lane's little ones and anyone else that needed a quick drop off for a few hours. He had hired Mrs. Kim to run it. It was working out great. Since Mrs. Kim finally 'retired' and closed her antique shop she looked forward to watching the kids. Everyone was happy.

* * *

"Don't you have to be at the Dragonfly?" Rory asked as she unpacked her clothing and put it away in her childhood bedroom.

Lorelai leaned up against the door frame. "I took today off. We should talk."

"I know we should talk, you're right." Rory stopped what she was doing and sat at the corner of the bed. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Take your time." Lorelai sat in the chair in the corner of the room.

Rory ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, "It started when I finally right after position I got with the online magazine. Things were going great, but it was moving so fast. I felt a lot of pressure to grow up and be an adult. I finally got used to it though." She took a minute and took a deep breath. "I was thankful for all the awesome opportunities I was getting and when I got that job in Washington, D.C. I thought it couldn't get any better. I was moving up in the world and I liked these small publishing companies I was working for. The money was good and things were great."

"I'm failing to see the problem here?" Her mother looked confused and concerned all at once.

"Once I got the job offer for the New York Times I was excited, it's what I was working for this entire time." Rory stopped for a second to regain some composure. "I was there for two years and the first year was great."

"And?" Lorelai leaned in.

"This last year or so has been hard. The corporate world was getting harder to deal with, the traveling was intense, the people were hard to communicate with and I felt like I had put _my life_ on hold for this job." Rory spit out quickly. "I felt like I was becoming someone I wasn't. The blonde hair, the healthy eating, working out, running around and all."

"It's okay Rory. It happens to all of us, but why did you quit your job?"

"The biggest thing about the demands of the job and all the feelings I was going through was the fact that I felt immensely lonely. No family, no friends and no one to come home to." Lorelai finally realized her daughter was saying. She was about to respond, but Rory kept going. "I realized I was depressed. I had stopped working as hard and didn't go to work some of the time, or I left early. I spent days at a time in bed."

"Oh sweetheart." Lorelai moved over to the bed and hugged Rory.

"I went to see a doctor and they agreed. I started going to counseling for a while and they told me I should change my environment or try to figure out what I really wanted. I really wanted to come home." Rory pulled away. "Even though I had all this wonderful stuff, I was just not happy anymore. I had friends that weren't my friends, family that I only talked to on the phone and no connection with those I've dated."

Lorelai knew her daughter just needed some time to relax and get her wits about her. She was starting to realize that she may be going through the same thing again that she did when she was at Yale. She was going to handle it differently this time. No forcing her to do anything – she was an adult now and she could make her own decisions. The only thing she could do for her was listen and guide her when she could. "I'm here for you kiddo."

"The worst part about all this is – I've started thinking about Logan again." Rory looked at her mother and Lorelai just gave her a wide-eyed stare. "Any input on that."

"I'm pregnant," Lorelai blurted out.


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Lane

**Chapter Five: Hello Lane**

 _Two weeks later…_

Luke had already left for work at dawn and Lorelai was just headed out the door. Before she left she checked in on her daughter, whom was still sleeping soundly in her old bedroom. _I'll leave her a note,_ she thought to herself. _No, she's a grown woman now. She'll be fine._ With that she shut the bedroom door and headed out to the Dragonfly Inn.

Rory had heard her mother open the door and then shut it. She didn't want to open her eyes and just wanted the time to herself. It was the first time in two weeks that she had the place to herself after their long talk about things. Lots of changes were happening and Rory was happy she had come home. She needed this time to relax and figure out what her next step was going to be. During her four years of working and traveling to follow a story – she had lived minimally until she had moved to New York City. Between the money she made and her trust fund she had saved quite a bit of money, so she wasn't in any rush to get back out into the working world yet. _I should get out into the world though._

* * *

Since she had arrived back in Stars Hollow the only time she had gone out was to the surprise party. People had asked about her or stopped by the house, but she made no effort to see or talk to anyone except her mom and Luke. _Time to get up and go out._ Rory climbed out of bed and got dressed. A simple tee shirt and jeans, with no make-up and she pushed her short blonde locks back with an elastic headband. _Good enough._ She smiled at herself in the mirror, slipped on her down jacket, pulled on some boots and headed out the door.

She made it half-way through the yard before she heard a bark. "Oh crap, the dog!" Rory screamed as she ran back to the house. Grabbing Paul Ankas' leash, she opened the door and guided him out. "Let's go for a walk, we can stop for lunch at Luke's. To go of course, because you're not allowed inside." The dog looked at her and seemed to understand.

Both of them made their way into town and greeted people along the street. Rory had hesitated in seeing Lane, but they had talked over the phone a few times. Lane was not able to make it to the party a couple weeks ago, but she was at Luke's today. First they stopped by the bookstore to pick up a few novels she had on hold and then she made her way to the Dragonfly Inn.

"Michele!" Rory greeted as she entered into the lobby.

"Rooory," Michele held up his hands in excitement. "It is sooo gooood to see you." He gave her a hug, which she was not expecting.

"Thanks, you too," she quipped. "You're in a great mood."

"I'm sooo glaadd you noticed. I've been taking these yoga and meditation classes which calms your center," he babbled. He showed off a pose or two and then went off to help a guest.

Sookie came out of the kitchen with Jackson, both arguing over the freshness of some strawberries. Jackson grunted a greeting to Rory and Sookie paused and gave her a bear hug. "HEY." She hugged her again. "Your mom stepped out to the stables, what's up?"

"Could you guys watch Paulie for about an hour? I want to go over and eat at Luke's, see Lane." Rory begged. Sookie took the leash and nodded.

* * *

Caesar was off today and so Luke was in the back cooking. Lane refilled the coffee for the customers sitting up at the counter and then went to grab the order for the only seated table in the diner. "What can I get you Kirk?" she asked politely.

He hesitated and put the menu down. "I could really use some marriage advice," he sighed. Kirk looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm only here to take your order Kirk." Lane was getting impatient. He had been sitting there for almost thirty minutes and it was getting annoying.

"Are you sure? You see Lulu…" Kirk began, but didn't finish. The front door opened and Rory walked through. Lane dropped her pad and pen on the table, running to give her best friend a hug.

"Hey there world traveler!" Lane greeted enthusiastically. The two girls hugged and walked over to the counter. "Sit right here, I'll be right back." Lane walked over to Kirk's table and asked him for his order one more time. He relented and put in his lunch order. Lane ripped the ticket off the pad and placed it on the kitchen window. "Luke, BLT and fries. I'm running upstairs for a minute."

"Sure thing Lane," he responded. He popped his head out and grabbed the ticket. "Oh, hey Rory." Then he was gone.

"It hasn't changed here, has it?" Rory asked as they headed up the stairs.

"No, not much. Just little things." Lane opened the door to the daycare and her boys came running up to her. "Kwan, Stevie, do you remember Aunt Rory?"

"Rooory!" they both screamed. Sticky hands grabbing onto her in excitement.

Lane ushered them over to the playroom and Mrs. Kim took over in entertaining them. "Thanks mama," Lane said.

"You're welcome Lane. Rory, nice to see you." Mrs. Kim said quickly and went on taking care of the twins.

"They've gotten so big," Rory commented as she sat down in the small kitchen area.

"Yeah, my boys," Lane said proudly. "Zack will be home soon, he's out touring right now with the band. It's been going really well. Tea?"

"Sure, a cup would be nice." Lane handed her a cup and Rory accepted it. She took a long sip of the hot liquid.

"So, how have you been since we last spoke on the phone?" Lane asked. Always right to the point, that's how Stars Hollow was. She took a seat at the table, across from Rory.

"Relaxing, I suppose. I needed this time to get my thoughts together. I won't take too long, but I may take a vacation or something." Rory took another sip of the green tea.

"That's good. You've been working hard these past four years. I haven't seen you in forever and I think you could use a break." Lane leaned over and put a soothing hand on Rory's arm. "Things will get better, no worries." Just then a loud crash came out of the playroom. "It was nice seeing you. Gotta go now!" She rushed into the playroom and a cannon fire of Korean could be heard on the other side of the door.

 _Boy, am I glad to be back,_ Rory thought to herself as she went back downstairs. Luke had a plate waiting for her of a burger and fries. She gobbled it up fairly quickly and thanked him on her way out. She headed back to the Dragonfly Inn. _She was pleased with her outing today._

* * *

Sookie had told Lorelai that Rory had dropped off Paul Anka and picked him up earlier that afternoon. She was rather pleased that her daughter was getting out of the house now – at least a little bit at a time. The front lobby phone started ringing and Lorelai looked around, Michele was nowhere to be found. She picked it up.

"Hello, thank you for calling the Dragonfly Inn, this is Lorelai. How may I help you?" she greeted perkily.

"Lorelai, it's your mother," the sharp tone echoed on the line.

 _Oh God._ "Hello mother, what's the reason for the call?" Lorelai asked.

"Why didn't you tell me my granddaughter was visiting?!" Emily Gilmore screamed.

"She was just getting settled in. We will be coming over for dinner Friday night."

"Oh, well fine. I'll see you then." Emily hung up right after that.

"Have a good day too, mother," Lorelai said to the dead tone and hung up the phone.

Their relationship had been rocky for the longest time, but since the death of her father two years ago things had changed. They were being more honest yet respectful. The banter was still there on occasion, but nothing too drastic.

* * *

On her way home, Rory had decided to stop off at one of the knick-knack shops and picked up some things she thought her mother would like. A cute baby blanket, stroller and rocking chair for the nursery Luke said he was going to start on soon.

All the while she started thinking about what her future would have been like if she had just said _yes_ to Logan. "I wonder what he's up to now?" she asked herself. She paid for the stuff and scheduled a delivery time for later that day.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner at Emily's

**Chapter Six: Dinner at Emily's**

Lorelai came home after a hard day of mucking out the stables and dealing with some guests that were none too happy about the horseback riding experience they had. She had a long day and just wanted to put her feet up and maybe get a back massage from Luke. _Yeah, that sounded good._ She was two months along and she could feel the baby moving around. She was also starting to show. _I guess it's about time to tell Emily. This Friday was a good idea._

Pulling the jeep into the driveway, she put it in park and got out. The first thing she noticed was a big blue bow on the front door. "Rory?" she yelled into yard. She grabbed her purse and headed for the porch.

"Stop right there!" Rory commanded from the other side of the door. "Give me one minute."

"I'm tired, my feet hurt and your little sibling wouldn't let me eat chocolate today!" Lorelai answered. She stopped on the porch and began banging on the door. It was wedged shut. "Rory?!" Leaning up, she put her ear against the door. _Luke was home._ _What were they doing?"_

She leaned into the door one more time, just as Luke was opening it. Mrs. Danes fell right into the foyer only to be caught by her husband. "Lorelai, be careful!" Luke scolded her. "I don't want my little muffin getting damaged."

"And no concern for the baker?" she joked. He lead her into the living room and suddenly her eyes were covered. "Luke?"

"Just go this way," he mumbled as he lead his wife to the couch. "Now open your eyes." He took his hand away from her face.

She opened her eyes to the sight of a dark oak rocking chair, a green fuzzy blanket covering it and a nifty little navy blue stroller that was all tricked out. "This is awesome."

"You like it mom?" Rory asked from behind her.

"I love it."

"I got them today, to say thank you for the past two weeks and a congratulations." Rory walked over and hugged her mom. "Luke helped me put it all together."

"I'm one lucky woman," Lorelai sighed. "Hey Luke, wanna rub my feet now?" She heard him groan from the corner of the room.

"Later tonight dear." Luke said as he patted her shoulder. "I'm going to go get dinner ready."

Luke disappeared into the kitchen and the Gilmore girls sat side by side on the couch. They talked about their day and about the upcoming dinner at Emily's. Rory mentioned that she was feeling a bit more relaxed and had plans to take a vacation. She figured a few weeks away may help her get a perspective on life and what she wanted to do with her life. Lorelai had a good feeling that her daughter was going to be okay and was just in severe need of time off and family time. _Things were looking up._

* * *

 _It was Friday night._

Luke parked the jeep in front of the large house - a house that was very familiar to him now after all these years. He shut the car off and got out. Walking around, he opened the door for Lorelai. "You have to get out."

"I don't want to," Lorelai whined. She _attempted_ to give him a cute, big-eyed face.

"Come on, let's go. You have to tell her tonight too." Luke urged. She took the hand he offered and hopped out of the car. Rory followed as they headed for the house.

They didn't have a chance to knock, the maid had opened the door as soon as they made it onto the porch. "Good evening and thank you for coming. Please come in and may I take your coats?" she said, her Russian accent thick but understandable.

"Lorelai, Rory?" Emily greeted from the sitting room. "You're here!" She came around the corner and saw Luke sulking behind the girls. "Luke."

"Emily." Luke greeted. Their relationship hadn't warmed up more than a nice word every now and then. _One day,_ he thought. _One day._ He laughed at that crazy thought and about what might happen tonight.

"Mom you could be a little nicer," Lorelai announced to break the silence. They all sat down in the sitting room and Emily started making drinks for everyone. "Mom, I'll just take a glass of water for now. Her mother walked over and handed her a dirty martini with an olive.

"I just made this, I'll get you water later." Emily said and pushed the drink into her hand.

Rory smirked and Luke looked at Lorelai. "Mom, I can't drink this."

"Oh don't be difficult, yes you can and you will. I just made it." Emily said as she handed Rory a club soda and Luke a beer.

"Grandma, it's nice to see you," Rory chimed in to ease the tension. "How have you been?"

"You, young lady I have not seen in two years. Phone conversations are not enough!" Emily turned her growing frustration on Rory. "It is very nice to see you though." She sat next to Rory and everyone made civil conversation until dinner was ready. Dinner was called soon after and everyone had finished their drinks - except Lorelai. Emily noticed. "Why didn't you drink your martini?"

"Oh forget it," Luke burst out from the other side of the dinner table. "She's pregnant. We're pregnant. We're having a baby. Alcohol is bad for a baby." Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground and all eyes were on him now.

Emily choked down her bite of salad and looked straight at her daughter. "Oh my God, this is wonderful!" She stood from her chair and went over to hug Lorelai and even shook Luke's hand. "This is wonderful."

They were having strawberry cheesecake for dessert and they took it into the sitting room. After they had unloaded the pregnancy bomb Emily was more than hospitable. The conversation flowed and the night was coming to an end. Rory had enjoyed catching up with her grandmother. She had not been back to the house since the death of her grandfather two years before. She missed him now. Everyone missed him.

* * *

"Well, I guess we should be heading back home," Luke said as they all stood up. "It was a lovely evening."

"Yes it was," Emily agreed. "We will do it again next week."

Lorelai and Luke grabbed their coats and went outside to the car. Rory was just getting into her coat when her grandmother stopped her. "Something wrong grandma?"

"I just wanted to say I missed you and I'm very proud of what you've been doing in the journalist world. Very good articles. You'll figure things out." Emily said happily. "You're grandfather would be proud."

"Thank you grandma." Rory said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Also, I wanted to give you this." Emily said and handed her granddaughter an envelope addressed to her. "This came for you, apparently Yale had your old pool house address."

"Thanks, I'll read it in the car." Rory said. They said good bye again and she left the house. She got into the back seat of the car and they began to drive home. Flipping the envelope back and forth in her hand she finally opened it and read it.

 _Oh my._


	7. Chapter 7: The Event

**Chapter 7: The Event**

 ** _You are invited to a reunion of past and present editors, journalists and friends  
from the Yale Daily News. A great opportunity to mingle, make connections and enjoy  
some great company. There will be finger-foods and drinks available. _**

**_Evening dress is preferred._**

 ** _We hope to see you there! The East Library – November 2nd_**

 ** _~This event is being sponsors by Mitchum and Logan Huntzberger_**

* * *

Rory read the invitation over a few times and her eyes kept going to the very last line. _Logan._ _Was he going to be there too?_ It would be a good opportunity for her to go and make some additional connections, given the fact that she had just quit her – what she thought was – her dream job. She was planning on starting her little vacation around the same time; _why not start there at Yale?_ Her mother glanced back at her, worried. "What is it Rory?" Rory handed her the invitation. Lorelai read through it and nodded.

"Do you think I should go?" Rory asked hesitantly. Their eyes met in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, I think you should go. It'd be good for you. You can hash things out with Logan, if there is anything that was unsaid. Also, events like this is a great way to make some connections, connections are always good!" Lorelai explained from the front seat.

Rory was shocked. She was amazed at how much she and her mother were so much alike. "I totally agree. Thanks."

The rest of the trip home was quiet and relaxing. It had been a good night.

* * *

 _Three days later…_

Luke had finished the last load of laundry and was bringing a basket over to Rory's room. He pushed the door open with his free hand and it stopped short. "Rory, you in here?" he asked through the small open crack.

"Sorry Luke, trying to pack for my trip," Rory echoed from behind a pile of clothes on her bed.

"I have clean laundry for you," he said from the door.

"Leave it out there, I'll move some things around and grab it in a minute." Rory said frustrated. She heard him set the basket down and leave. Her entire closet had thrown up into her room. _I need to look through all this now._ Moving faster she organized some clothes for an evening out, casual and warm layers. She got two of her suitcases packed and put the rest of the stuff back into her closet. She opened her door and grabbed the basket, setting it on the bed, she closed her bedroom door.

"Finished already?" Luke asked as he opened the oven door to check on his lasagna. "Your mom will be home soon and we can have dinner."

"I'm going to grab dinner out. I want to run to the mall and see if I can find a dress for that reunion." Rory said, popping a tomato into her mouth. There was a fresh salad sitting on the counter that Luke had just finished making.

"I'll let your mom know." Luke said shutting the door and started adding cheese to the salad.

"You've got us eating healthier now," Rory laughed.

"With a little one on the way, I want to make sure to get some healthy things into your mother." Luke and Rory both laughed. They said good bye and she headed out the door.

She walked across the lawn and to the garage. Her family had stored her Prius in the garage during her time away working. Luke kept up the maintenance on it and it was still in great working condition. She got it and started it up. It purred, like the eco-friendly car that it was. It was like it was saying hello to an old friend. Rory patted the steering wheel and buckled up. She pulled out and it felt like it always did. Normal.

* * *

"Brother!" Honor yelled from across the room. She ran over to meet the young man that had just walked into her office lobby. "What are you doing in town?"

"Dad has me attending the Yale Daily News reunion next week, so I decided to come earlier and get some things done and visit some people," Logan answered as he followed his sister to her desk. He sat down across from her and relaxed in the fine leather chair. "Nice setup you have here," he commented on her business.

After her marriage, Honor decided to go back to school for a fashion degree and had since opened up a fashion design company and boutique. She and her husband were trying to live independently from her parents. "Thanks, everything has been steadily finding its place here and things are finally running smoothly. Only took me three years."

"How's mom?" Logan asked leaning forward to grab a mint out of the bowl on his sisters' desk. "Is she still in Switzerland?" He sat back down and popped the candy into his mouth.

Honor gave me an, _are you kidding me_ , look and replied somberly, "You know very well she's still in Switzerland. She said that she doesn't want to be in the same country as dad ever since the divorce." They both laughed. They each loved their parents in their own way, but the Huntzberger family had its issues. Mitchum was working a lot with his newspaper empire and their mother had had enough – she had started seeing the pool boy and things just went spiraling down from there.

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?" Logan asked as he stood up.

"I'm busy tonight, but I can tomorrow. What about your friends?" Honor responded while she typed away on the computer.

"They're overseas; I probably won't be seeing them for a while. They don't agree with some of the lifestyle changes I've made."

"Well, that's their problem," Honor quipped. "They signed-off permission for you to write the book, it's not your fault."

Logan agreed and said his goodbyes. He left the boutique and went back to the hotel for the rest of the day. _There really isn't anyone I'd like to see here, now that I'm home,_ he thought. _Rory?_ He got up to his room and shook off all the thoughts in his head. Cold shower and bed, that's what he needed right now.

* * *

 _November 2_ _nd_ _arrived…_

Rory opened the trunk of her car and Luke set her two-pieces of luggage into it. "Where's your mother?" he asked as he closed the trunk door. "I thought she was coming on her lunch to say goodbye to you."

"She said she'd be here. I'm not ready to leave just yet, I need to grab one more thing anyway." Rory said as she headed back into the house. Luke watched her disappear through the front door, just as the sound of gravel was crunching behind him.

Lorelai parked the jeep beside the Prius and got out quickly. "Did she leave yet?" She asked stumbling out of the car and landing next to her husband. "I want to say good bye."

Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pointed her toward the jeep. "Lor... Notice anything in the driveway? Maybe beside your car?"

"Oh, ha. Well, you never know she could've packed up her entire car and then started walking to Yale and her vacation because she was so excited to go!" Lorelai snapped. She smiled and kissed Luke quickly. At that moment, the front door opened and shut. "Rory!"

Mother and daughter met halfway on the front lawn and hugged. "I'll miss you," they both echoed together. "Jinks."

They said their goodbyes and Rory put the last item into her car. "Is that the new dress you bought?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, something fresh and new." Rory said as she hugged her mom and Luke one more time.

"Bye kiddo. Don't forget to be safe, wear a helmet." Lorelai laughed.

Rory drove off on the start of her relaxing vacation.

* * *

Rory had stopped off to change into her dress - a black sleeveless cocktail dress with white lace going down either side of it. She put a thin head band into her hair to keep it back from her face. The blonde bob was starting to make her a bit annoyed. _It'll grow._ With very little makeup, just a touchup, and her nude colored pumps - she was ready in just ten minutes and back on the road. Yale showed up on the horizon quicker than anticipated. She pulled into the second parking lot to the East Library and parked in the front. _Easy exit._

Not even one foot out the door and she heard a familiar voice, "Hey, long time no see."

"Oh my God. How are you?" Rory turned around and hugged the girl barreling for her. "How's Doyle?"

Paris backed away so her friend could grab her clutch and wrap out of the car. "He's good, he stayed back in the city. Lots of work at the paper. I can't believe you quit. We can talk about that later. I love the do by the way - channeling a little 'Pretty Woman' now are we?" All this said within one breath.

"Yeah, had a small melt down, but I liked it for a while, now not so much." Rory answered, running her fingers through her hair. The two women slowly made their way into the building and into the reception area where the reunion was being held. "So, who is all here? She hesitated to ask.

"If you're asking if _he_ is here, then no he's not. We didn't get an RSVP from him." Paris quipped. "You can calm your nerves or your loins. Not sure which way your feelings are leading this month." She made eye contact with Rory and was met with a frustrated glance. "Sorry," Paris echoed softly.

They walked in and conversed a bit longer and then separated as the reunion became more crowded. Rory made her way around the room and made several contacts from several local papers, the university and (again) the New York Times. She was having a great time until her stomach began to rumble. "Do you mind if I grab a bite to eat Mr. Boyd?"

The gentleman she was speaking to graciously moved to the side to let her through. "Remember Miss Gilmore, any time you're ready to come back into the publishing world. Give me a call and we can work something out." With that he moved into the crowd and began a conversation with another group.

Rory smiled, maybe this _time-off_ wasn't so bad after all. She made her way to the bar and ordered a club soda and a side of fries. As she waited more people came and placed their orders. A cold chill seemed to travel up her spine as another person approached the counter from behind her. She glanced back and dropped her water glass.

"Hi Ace."


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss and Flight

**Chapter 8: Kiss and Flight**

The glass tumbled and hit the counter, spilling water all over. The bartender then called Rory's name and she immediately turned around only to knock down an elegant flower display. The glass vase fell to the floor on the other side of the counter. The  
club soda and French fries were set down in front of her and another waitress came over to start cleaning the mess. "I'm so sorry," Rory cried as she moved her stuff to the side and grabbed a napkin to help with the mess. She started wiping up some  
of the water on the counter until a hand rested firmly on hers. She looked up and met the cool brown eyes that had been haunting her dreams lately.

"Hey Ace," Logan greeted again. "I see you're still living an adventurous life." He tightened his grip on her hand and pulled her toward him. "I've missed you."

Rory had dropped the wet napkin and abandoned her order to sit in the arms of her ex. Her hard muscled ex that was still really good looking. _Oh God._ She looked up into his face and knew she was giving him the 'puppy dog' face. "Hi," she choked  
out. Her hand squeezed his arms to balance herself and she missed that feeling. _Of him there._

"Hi." Logan easily rearranged Rory in his arms and lead her to the corner of the room. They kept eye contact and just took one another in. "I had this whole speech planned for when and if I saw you, but now my mind is blank."

"I... I..." Rory stammered, but nothing came out. She just kept staring at him. It felt like hours had passed and he brought her closer to him.

"I've missed you." Logan murmured coming closer to Rory. "Rory? Say something?" He didn't wait for an answer. He leaned in and kissed her. He urged her lips open and she kissed him back. _She kissed him back._ They both cascading on to the wall behind  
them and kept kissing. Ending the kiss, he looked at her, cradling her head in his hand. "Say something?"

Rory looked at him with hooded expression. Her lips swollen from their recent contact. She finally snapped back to reality and shook her head, "You didn't RSVP." Shaking out of his arms, Rory backed away to the wall she was just up against.

"What?" Logan asked, trying to follow her.

She put her hand up and set it on his chest. "Please stay there," she groaned.

"Rory?" Logan begged. "Say something."

"You didn't RSVP to the reunion." Rory exclaimed loudly. A few heads turned and looked their way. She skirted past him and headed to the bar grabbing her food. She thanked the bartender and ran out of the Library.

Paris watched from the other side of the room and set her drink down on the table near her. "Just one minute, I'll be right back," she told the professor she was speaking to. She flitted across the room and approached Logan from behind. "Huntzberger!"

Logan turned around and saw a familiar face headed toward him, he visibly cringed. "Paris, it is nice to see you."

"What did you say to her?" she asked loudly. "Just like you to swoop in after four years and think you can pick up where you left off."

"This, Paris, is none of your business," he stated flatly and then left the room. He walked out of the Library.

Paris stared after him as he exited the building. _Rory is screwed,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

 _200 miles to Virginia Beach_...

Rory sighed as she saw the mileage left before she got to the beach. _Ugh._ She drove for another hour and pulled off on the next exit in Williamsburg off I-64. Parking at a Hampton Inn off the Interstate, she got out and walked into the lobby. "Welcome  
to the Hampton Inn, how can I help you?" the clerk greeted.

"Do you have any available rooms for tonight?" Rory asked, trying to keep her eyelids propped open. "Tired." She leaned against the counter and waited while the young girl punched something into the computer.

"Yes, we do." She answered with an abnormal perky tone. "Would you like the..."

"Just get me the cheapest room, please." Rory interrupted. She dug her license and credit card out and handed it to the girl. "Thanks."

The girl smiled and completed the transaction and handed Rory the key. She went through the do's and don'ts and bid her good night. Rory went out to her car and grabbed an overnight bag she had previously packed and went up to her room. She changed, grabbed  
a bottle of water, got cozy under the covers and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Lorelai picked up her cell phone and looked at it. No calls or messages. "Put it down Lor." Luke chided from beside her. "She's fine. Don't worry about her." She turned over and set the phone down on the nightstand and then cuddled into Luke.

"I just want to make sure she is ok." Lorelai whispered.

"She'll be fine," Luke whispered. "Don't worry, she's a good girl."

"Thanks honey." Lorelai yawned and she fell asleep.

* * *

Rory had left in such a rush that Logan started worrying about her. He shouldn't have bombarded her like that. He had this entire speech all planned out and then that happened. _And I kissed her!_ What was he thinking? He had missed her so much and  
wanted to explain that things in his life had changed. He wanted to compliment her on her new hair and look. _So many things I did not have a chance to say. So many things I should not have said or did._ He continued down I-81 South headed toward  
Virginia. He had overheard someone mention that she was headed to Virginia Beach. He had to talk to her. _I guess I can add stalker to my list of do not do's._

He would call his sister in the morning to let her know that he would be out of town and then call his publisher to let him know he would be out of town a bit longer than planned. Logan decided to drive straight through; he would find a hotel when he  
got there.

* * *

The alarm clock on the nightstand beside the bed went off and Rory rolled over and punched the top of it. It shut off and she snuggled deeper into the covers. She was finally dozing off again, when her cell phone beeped. _She had a voicemail._

"Ugh," she yawned and stretched. Reaching for her cell phone she went to her messages and hit speaker phone, so she could lie down and listen. First two messages were to confirm her upcoming hotel reservation and a doctor's appointment. The third message  
was Paris rambling on about how she confronted Logan after she had left the reunion. _Nice,_ she thought. The last message was her mother just checking in on her – _I'll call her back soon._

Getting herself up, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and padded over to the bathroom. Turning the water on, Rory washed her face and looked at her reflection. _Wow._ She jumped into the shower quickly and then threw on some Yale sweatpants  
and an old gray sweatshirt. It was chilly outside, so she opted for her Ugg boots instead of her sneakers. She quickly repacked and headed downstairs to checkout. Along the way she stopped and grabbed a large cup of coffee in the breakfast lounge  
of the hotel.

Minutes later she was on the road toward the beach, only two more hours and she could relax for two weeks. _She couldn't wait._ She grabbed her cell phone and called her mom. The phone rang and went straight to voicemail. "Hey mom, I got your message.  
I stopped off for the night and now I'm back on the road to the beach. I'll try you later tonight when you get out of work. Say hello to Luke for me and the baby!" She hung up and kept driving.


	9. Chapter 9: Neptune is Calling

**Chapter 9: Neptune is Calling**

Logan had called several hotels and the only one available was the Hilton Oceanfront at Virginia Beach. He pulled his SUV around and went to check-in. The view of the Neptune Statue on the way into the hotel was awesome. _This won't be so bad._ It was pretty early in the morning, so he hoped they could get him a room now instead of this afternoon.

"Good morning sir, reservation for Huntzberger," Logan said as he approached the counter. "Is it possible to do an early check-in?"

The clerk got the information pulled up in the computer and looked everything over, "No problem sir; would you like someone to valet your car as well." He slid the keys into a welcome packet and handed it to the young man.

"Thank you," Logan said taking the packet. "And, yes to the valet." He handed is car keys over to the clerk. "Elevators?"

"Second hallway on the left, enjoy your stay." He answered politely. With a nod Logan grabbed his bags and headed to his room. He needed to get some sleep since he drove the entire night. Exhaustion was catching up to him. He took the elevator to the ninth floor and found his room right there. _Good location,_ he thought.

Opening the door he went inside, setting his luggage on the bench in the doorway – he decided to flop down on the king size bed in the middle of the room. Logan pulled his cell phone out and called his sister. It rang and then she picked up, "Hey sis, I just go to the hotel. Let dad know I won't be in town for a while." She mumbled a few things on the phone and he sighed, "Yes, I've contacted the editor and publisher, so I'm ok. I may even do some writing here."

"Ok, great! Well you take the time and relax. Good luck with Rory. I hope it works out for you," Honor said. Logan nodded, even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Oh, do you think me calling her might help?"

"I'll do this on my own Honor." Logan then said his goodbyes and hung up the phone. He got up to pull the drapes back and slide the balcony door open. Oceanfront rooms were always the best. He went back to the bed and lay down – quickly falling asleep to the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.

* * *

It was ten o'clock by the time Lorelai had woken up again and Luke right beside her. Now that Lane was running the diner on occasion, she had more time with her husband. This was the first Saturday in a while that they could both sleep in together, _and Luke never slept in._ She rolled over and out of Luke's arms so she could grab her robe. "No, stay," he mumbled into the pillow. He put his arm around his wife's growing belly. "It's Saturday."

"You never sleep in," Lorelai cooed. "Why today?"

"Today is the first day in a long time that we don't have to worry about anyone or anything. No plans. Let's just relax and do nothing." Luke took his face out of the pillow and settled it on her shoulder. "I never do this and I want to do it more."

Lorelai looked at him adoringly and was about to respond, until her phone went off. She had a voicemail. "OH! It could be Rory. She's probably dead in a ditch somewhere." She flew off the bed and grabbed her cell off the nightstand. She set the phone in the middle of the bed, put it on speaker phone and played the message.

 _"Hey mom, I got your message. I stopped off for the night and now I'm back on the road to the beach. I'll try you later tonight when you get out of work. Say hello to Luke for me and the baby!"_ The message ended and Lorelai sat there for a moment.

"Well, she's alive," Luke quipped as he jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He shut the door, leaving his wife to stare at the phone.

"I was just worried about her," she screamed to the bathroom door. Inside she was beaming that Rory was ok and she had worried for nothing. _Pregnancy hormones suck!_ She planned to call her daughter later in the day to see how the drive was and to see how the reunion had gone.

* * *

'Make a right.' Following the GPS, Rory made the right and the hotel was right in front of her. She never stayed oceanfront before and thought this was going to be a treat. She followed the signs for the check-in and parked her car. Grabbing her purse she walked inside and went to the counter.

"Good morning ma'am, how may I assist you?" the gentleman behind the counter greeted.

"I have a reservation for Gilmore. Rory Gilmore," she answered as she began digging out her license and credit card. She slid the cards over to the clerk and waited. Within minutes she had a parking pass, room keys and brochures on 'things to do'.

"There you go Miss Gilmore, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you sir, you as well," Rory responded, realizing what she said after it came out of her mouth. They both looked at one another and she smiled. _Walk away Gilmore, walk away._ She headed for her car and hung the pass up on the mirror. Rory had to drive around and park in the attached parking garage that was across the street. She didn't want to pay for valet parking.

Parking her car on the second level, Rory grabbed her bags and walked across the mezzanine to the hotel. The elevators were right there and easy access to her floor and room. _This was going to be awesome, the view was already beautiful and she hadn't really looked around yet._ She opened the door and dropped her bags on the floor at the door. Walking straight over to the balcony, she opened the door and went outside to take in the ocean breeze. _Lovely._

She needed to call her mom. "I'll wait until after lunch," she told herself. Taking a seat on one of the chairs, Rory got comfortable and began reading one of the many books she had brought with her. Lately, she had been reading Sherlock Holmes – definitely something outside of the box for her, but exciting at the same time.

* * *

It was four o'clock in the afternoon when the alarm went off. Logan rolled over and shut it off. He rolled off the bed and looked at himself in the mirror. The suit he had on last night, and still had on – was all wrinkled. His dry cleaner was going to have fun with this. He showered quickly and stepped out to dress. Choosing a simple old pair of jeans and a worn tee shirt, he grabbed his wallet and hotel key. Logan decided he should probably eat something. The brochure said there had been a little oceanfront restaurant right on the boardwalk about two hotels down.

He took the elevator down and went out the front doors. Realizing he went the wrong way he headed around the hotel, outside toward the beach. The Neptune statue was off to his left. _Awesome,_ he thought. Logan grabbed his phone and couldn't help taking a few pictures of the landmark and a few selfies.

* * *

Rory had a good day, between reading in the morning and lunch. It was nice. She was back on the balcony reading when her phone rang. She picked it up, "Hey mom."

"Hey Ror!" Lorelai greeted on the other end. "How was your drive?"

Rory set her book down and began telling her mother about the night before and running into Logan. She got up and started pacing around the balcony. "…and then he kissed me!"

"Wow, you're kidding?" her mom reacted. "Did you guys talk at all?"

"I didn't really say much to him, I just…well, left."

"Obviously he still likes you." Lorelai commented. She had learned to like Logan and decided he had been a good match for her daughter, but once he had proposed – things had gone down hill.

"Mom, that's not the point." Rory was saying. She looked out at the beach and the Neptune statue. That's when she noticed a very familiar blond head. "Logan!" She said it loud enough for a few heads to turn. She dove into her room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked.

"Logan is here and I think he just heard me scream his name." Rory panicked.

"What do you mean there?"

"At the beach!"


	10. Chapter 10: Catch31

**Chapter 10: Catch31**

Lorelai got into her car, balancing her phone in the crook of her neck, "Rory you need to calm down for a second. It may not be him. If it is him, well honey, you got yourself a crazy ex-boyfriend stalker." She started her jeep and pulled out. She heard some shuffling around on the phone and then silence.

"So, what do I do?" Rory asked. "I mean, I don't know how I feel about him or the whole situation all together.

She maneuvered her car down the road and switched hands on the phone. Her daughter was going through some emotions that she had not felt in a while – _and then there was the whole possible stalker issue._ "Be like Susan B. Anthony and fight for your rights!" she announced jokingly.

"The right to be on vacation? Come on mom," Rory whined.

"I think you should ask him why he's there, if you don't like the answer he gives you either ignore him or call the police." Lorelai answered quickly. "It's a simple fix kiddo." She drove the jeep into town and parked outside Luke's Diner.

"Thanks mom." Rory sighed into the phone. "I just need to calm down."

"Exactly," she responded as she got out of the car and shut the door.

"Where are you?" Rory asked, changing the subject.

Lorelai paused on the sidewalk in front of the diner and looked through the window. Lane had already boxed and bagged her order and she just had to pick it up. _So close. "_ There comes a time in your life, when you're pregnant, that you cannot depend on your husband to feed you right. You may not know now, but you will kiddo. Anyways, Luke has been making me eat healthy since we found out about the baby. Two months along, and I'm craving salt and carbs, not protein and gluten-free."

"Where are you then?" Rory asked, laughing.

"I told Luke I was running errands in town while he works on the nursery. I'm at the diner and Lane is hooking me up with fried chicken, French fries, coleslaw and a chocolate cake." Lorelai said as she started walking into the diner.

Lane handed her the bag and took the money that was held out to her. "Is that Rory? Tell her I said hello," she mouthed.

"I should go mom," Rory said happily. "I'll figure this thing out some other time."

"Okay honey, have a good vacation. And Lane says hello." Lorelai said and hung up.

"She doing ok?" Lane asked, concerned.

"Yeah, she'll be okay." Lorelai said confidently. _I think all this with Logan is a good thing. Soon things will get figured out and hopefully for the better,_ she thought to herself. "Mind if I eat here? Just don't tell Luke."

"No problem," Lane laughed and ushered her to a table in the corner.

* * *

Logan looked up at the resort next to the Neptune Statue and squinted into the sunlight. He swore he had heard his name. _That was odd._ He thumbed through his photos that he took and was satisfied. Putting his phone back into his pocket he continued down the boardwalk. Three hotels down there was a Neptune Restaurant. He took the path across the sandy grass and went in through the outdoor seating area. The sign said to take a seat and so he did.

A waitress, with a heavy Greek accent, walked over and dropped a menu off and silverware. No word spoken. A few minutes later she came back. "Order," she barked.

Logan looked up at her and tried to figure out if it was a command or a question. "I'm still looking," he said calmly. "I'll take water for now." She walked away huffing about something to herself. He looked over the colorful menu and decided on the lamb gyro and side salad. _Hopefully she comes back._ He laughed to himself as he watched the ocean from where he sat.

It was a cute outdoor patio and the main restaurant was inside a hotel. It was quaint and a great location. The woman brought the water and he ordered his meal. When it came out he devoured it within minutes – apparently he was hungry.

The gruff waitress dropped off the bill and he laid a twenty on the table. Hopefully the large tip would put a smile on her face. Finished with that he headed out the door and continued down the boardwalk. Taking in the sights, stores, people and atmosphere all together – he figured he'd enjoy a walk for a while and then figure out how he was going to find Rory. _I need to talk to her._

* * *

Rory changed into a light summer dress and sweater and went back onto the balcony. No Logan. _Thank God, not ready for that!_ Her stomach had decided it was time to eat and Catch31 in the hotel seemed like a good choice. Fish was healthy and she'd follow it up with a glass of wine. She grabbed her bag and headed out. Walking down the hallway she noticed the décor of the place and was quite pleased – happy that she was treating herself to a nice vacation.

All her thoughts were so jumbled in her head, she didn't realize that she had arrived at the restaurant. _When did she take the elevator? Wow._ "Hi, table for one." Rory asked the hostess confidently. She had gotten used to not being afraid to do certain things alone anymore.

"I'm sorry ma'am we are totally booked right now," the young girl with blue hair said apologetically. "We do have some seats available at the bar if you'd like," she followed-up with a wink. "Great and fast service there too, with the same menu options." She waved to the color aquarium like area behind her.

Rory looked behind the hostess and shrugged, "Sure why not!"

"Atta girl!" the hostess said and continued on to help the next person in line.

Rory made her way down the steps and sat at the first available seat she saw. It was situated in the corner and within eye shot of the doorway. Good for people watching, _and watching for someone in particular._ The stool swiveled around as she sat. Giggling she steadied herself and grabbed a drink menu in front of her.

"What can I getchya?" the bartender asked from behind the counter. He saw the wine list in her hand and grabbed a glass to dry off. "We have a great local selection."

She looked up and saw a very masculine and tanned man standing in front of her. He had two arms completely full of tattoos and very clean shaven face. The sight of him caught her off guard for a moment. "Ha, hi. Surprise me," she decided spontaneously.

"Sure!" He went around the corner and grabbed a bottle – a dark red wine, sweet to the taste. He poured her a glass and waited. "What do you think?" She took another sip and nodded with a thumb up.

"May I have a menu?" Rory asked as she took another sip. _She may have to slow down, but she was on vacation!_ Looking through the menu he gave her, she chose the catfish with butter cream sauce and veggies. The bartender praised her choice and walked off to put the order in.

* * *

Logan's FitBit buzzed on his wrist. He had reached 10,000 steps. He caved and purchased one last year after his sister kept harassing him. Surprisingly he started using it to keep track of his sleep and health in general. He noticed the time and the sun had already started setting. He headed back to the hotel. Tomorrow he would start his search, somehow, to find Rory. He had decided not to worry about it today.

The Hilton Oceanfront was ahead of him, but he decided to take the side entrance through Catch31. The bar was almost empty as he passed by. He looked at some of the patrons there and zeroed in on a familiar face. _Rory._


	11. Chapter 11: Where to Begin

**Chapter 11: Where to Begin**

 _Rory…_ Logan stopped and looked at the young blonde girl sitting in the corner. A large tattooed bartender was talking to her and partly blocking his view. He needed to find out, so moved a bit closer. Hiding behind a column, he peeked out again. _It is her!_ Getting back behind the column, he couldn't help but laugh at himself. _Hiding behind columns, can someone say high school!_ Logan heard Rory suddenly laugh at something the bartender must have said and he started getting a bit annoyed. He calmed down and looked down to straighten his shirt. "What am I wearing?" he asked himself. He didn't have time to change, for risk of losing sight of her again.

Logan walked out from behind the column and started toward the bar. His reflection hit the mirror in front of her and she turned around. They made eye contact and she smiled. "Hey Ace," he greeted quietly.

"LOGAN! Bartender this is the ex I was telling you about. The one that followed me to Virginia Beach," she all but yelled to the large man behind the bar. She put a hand out toward Logan and beckoned him to sit next to her. "Take a seat."

The bartender watched as he took a seat next to – what looked like a drunken Rory – and ordered a beer. The guy grabbed the bottle and set it in front of Logan. He stepped back, crossed his arms across his broad chest and just continued staring. A waitress from behind him called and he immediately looked at Rory. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine Al. Jussss fine." Rory smiled and took the last sip of her wine.

"How much have you had to drink?" Logan asked as he put a hand to her back to steady her when she turned his way.

"A few, well, maybe more than a few," Rory looked at him. Suddenly she got angry, "It's none of yerrr busssiness what or who I'm drinking. You're the one stalking me!" She paused again after her last sentence. _That didn't sound right._

"I didn't come here to stalk you; I came here to talk to you!" Logan protested quietly. "Let me take you back to your hotel."

"I'm at my hotel. Why don't you go back to your hotel Huntzberger?"

"You're kidding?" Logan asked shocked. They had picked the same hotel to stay at. "This is my hotel too." Rory's eyes widened. She went to say something else to him, but leaned over and vomited. "Okay, Ace time to go to your room and sleep this off," Logan announced.

Logan grabbed her off the stool and picked her up in his arms. She was lighter than he remembered. She lunged for her purse and then tried getting out of his grasp. "Let me go."

"The woman said to put her down." The voice was deep and demanding. Logan knew it was the bartender. _Oh boy._ "The next move is yours sonny."

"I'm taking her back up to her room so she can sleep this off, she just got sick," Logan said flatly. He moved his eyes toward the mess at the end of the bar. "I won't hurt her. You have my word."

"I don't know you man. How do I know?" The bartender looked at Rory and back at Logan. He seemed confused.

"He won't hurt me Al. He's a jerk, but not like that," Rory slurred. "My head hurts. I want to go sleep." At that point she finally passed out in her ex-boyfriends arms.

Logan looked at the bartender, "Please, sir," he pleaded. Al nodded and walked away to attend to other customers.

* * *

Emily Gilmore set down all her paperwork and called for a maid. "Bridgett, please bring me the house phone. I've got some calls to make."

Bridgett walked over timidly, phone in hand. "Here you go Miss Gilmore," she squeaked.

"It's not Miss Gilmore you nincompoop! It's Mrs. Gilmore, just because my husband is dead doesn't mean I'm still not married." Emily grabbed the phone from the young maid and slammed it down on the coffee table. "You may go."

The frightened maid scurried off to hide in the kitchen.

Emily frowned. She hated being reminded that Richard was gone and she was alone now. She was a bit closer to her daughter, but they didn't see each other more than once a week. Ignoring the newest charity preparations she called Lorelai.

Luke answered the phone. "Mr. Danes, nice to see your home more often."

"Mrs. Gilmore, pleasure hearing from you. Lorelai is taking a nap. How can I help you?" Luke rambled on.

Emily rolled her eyes. "This isn't a customer service call. I was calling to see how the family was and well, see how the baby was doing?"

"Oh, well things are great."

"That's it? Things are great." Emily quipped. "Really?"

"Not much to report Mrs. Gilmore."

"I'm coming for a visit tomorrow afternoon. Good bye." She hung up the phone before he could react. She didn't want to hear his excuses. She wanted to visit her daughter. _Maybe she would stay for a few days, visit family and help with preparations for the baby._ Emily smiled. She looked at all the charity paperwork on the coffee table. _That stuff can wait._

Luke hung up the phone after the line went dead. "Goodbye to you too." _Wow_. What was he going to tell Lorelai? _Oh boy._ He decided not to say anything. They needed to be closer since they had a baby on the way.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

Rory rolled over onto the soft pillow and snuggled deeper into the down covers. "This is nice," she whispered. She immediately opened her eyes. _How did I get in bed? I don't remember._ She lifted the covers off of her and noticed she was in a pair of sleep shorts and tank top. Padding over to the bathroom she turned the water on a washed her hands. Splashing some water on her face she dried up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed a young girl with crazy blonde hair. This wasn't her. _This isn't me…_ Her thoughts seemed to consume her this morning, along with nausea and a huge headache.

After taking this time off she realized she had been working too much and the 'me' time was what she had needed. Rory needed to be Rory again, and the hair was going to be first. It was a fun color, she thought as she put her fingers through the mess, but it wasn't her. Rory headed back out to open the sliding doors to let some fresh air in and realized they were already open. _What the hell?_ She popped her head out and almost screamed.

Logan sat in the corner of the balcony, asleep. His head was laid back against the glass window of the doors and his feet were up on the little end table. _What happened last night?_ Rory thought as she tip-toed over to him. She stood over him and just stared. She had missed his clear complexion, strong jaw and lazy eyes. Leaning in closer, she carefully moved his hair off his forehead and brushed it back. His soft hair and supple lips were also missed too. _Oh my God, she needed to get a hold of herself._ He looked so calm when he was sleeping.

She could hear him breathing, with how close she was hovering over him. _One kiss,_ she thought. Rory leaned in closer, afraid yet willing. He turned his head and sighed, but was still asleep. She stopped for a second, only an inch from him. _This is a bad idea._ She started backing away, but suddenly felt a hand on the back of her head urging her closer. "Oh my…" His lips were on hers, ending whatever she was going to say. The kiss was gentle, yet yearning.

"Good morning Ace," Logan greeted in a husky voice as he pulled away from her.

"Good morning," Rory answered, realizing that she somehow had ended up in his lap. She rushed off and darted to the other side of the balcony. "Why are you here, in my room? Why are you in Virginia? Why did you kiss me again?" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him pitifully.

"One thing at a time Ace," Logan drawled. "Let me wake up, that was one hell of a greeting," he chided as he stretched in the chair he was sitting in.

"Logan?" Rory roared. She stormed into the room and he followed closely behind.

"Where do we begin?" Logan asked.


	12. Chapter 12: Missing You

**Chapter 12: Missing You**

"Where do we begin?" Rory echoed Logan's question. "Where? Good question, where?!" She paced back and forth between the bed and sliding doors. She could see the handsome silhouette of her ex-boyfriend in the corner of the room. "Stop staring at me." No matter how far apart or how long apart they had been, she always knew when he was looking at her. That smoldering lazy look of his that sent chills up and down her spine. Rory shook.

"Are you cold?" Logan asked heading toward her. "I…."

Rory cut him off, "No, I'm not cold. It's you!"

They both sat staring at each other for a moment, in complete silence. Rory finally sat on the end of the bed and Logan took a seat in the desk chair. "Where would you like me to begin?"

"Start with the Daily News reunion and go from there." She clasped her hands tightly in her lap, poised to listen.

Logan took a deep breath. _Here it goes…_ He leaned back in the chair and decided the best place to start. He wanted it to keep it sweet and simple, nothing drawn out. "After we broke up…"

"You left," Rory interrupted.

"You said NO!" Logan shot back.

Again, complete silence in the room and they were just staring at one another. They both sighed at the same time.

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to talk to you. Let me finish what I want to say and then you can have a go. Fair?" Logan finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Logan stood up and paced toward the balcony and back to the desk. "After we.. Uh, parted ways, I realized my life was not the same. I tried moving on, going out with friends and so on, but nothing seemed to feel right. There has not been anyone else in my life since you. No one. No dates. No flings. Nothing." He looked at her for some kind of emotion, but her face was flat and just staring at him. He sat back down.

"Go on," she urged.

"Anyways, I decided to start changing my life for the better. I left my job and went to rehab and counseling. It helped me to control my bad habits, like drinking and partying. After that I didn't go back into workforce for a while and distanced myself from my parents. In that time I started writing and eventually these diaries turned into my first published book."

"What did you start writing about?" Rory asked, intrigued.

"Experiences within the Life and Death Brigade," Logan chuckled. "Similar to a memoir of sorts; it cost me my friendship with quite a few people. People I long ago decided that weren't good for me anymore – as in they were bad influences."

"Oh…"

"I poured my energy into the writing and all that was attached to it – book signings, appearances etc." Logan went on. "By then four years had passed." He got up and moved toward her slowly. "Throughout this time I thought about you and us. I've never been fully complete without you and things are different with me now."

Rory could feel that he was different and seemed to like this calmer and more responsible Logan better than the Yale Logan. _Even though he was changed then too._ She unclasped her hands, which were now clammy. "Ok."

"Honor told me about the reunion and I knew you'd be there. I just had a hunch. I had to see you." Logan said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "I've missed you." He knelt in front of her, both arms on the bed on either side of her. "I've missed you Ace."

She could feel the heat coming off of him and suddenly became nervous. _She never got nervous anymore._ "I've missed you too," she blurted out. _What the…?_ Before she knew it, he started kissing her. Gently at first, she leaned back onto the bed with him following and he ended up on top of her.

She realized things were getting a bit more heated when she found that her hands had worked their way up his shirt and his hands were in hers. _We need to stop_ , she thought. _Did she say it out loud? No_. Rory could feel his warm skin under her touch. This all felt so right. Logan moved and nibbled on her neck. "Stop," she breathed.

Logan rolled off of her and positioned himself beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what came over me. Every time I see you…" He didn't finish his thoughts. She felt good and it felt right. _I've missed her._ He looked down at her innocent blue eyes and bent over to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"I just need time to process all this information." Rory sat up against the pillows. "I've got some things I'm dealing with myself and just need some time." He looked at her, worry showing on his face. "I'll be fine and I have missed you too."

"But…?"

"I just need some time to think. A lot has happened in four years and you hurt me all those years ago." Rory whispered. She felt like she was about to cry, but didn't. "I never forgot about you or us during these last four years."

"We hurt each other," Logan amended softly. "I can respect that you need time to think and I'll give you that time on one condition." Rory looked at him and nodded. "Please consider the possibility of us again."

"I will." Rory smiled. She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled again. "It's good to see you," she laughed.

"You too Ace," he agreed. With that he grabbed his things and left Rory sitting on the bed contemplating the entire situation that had just unfolded.

* * *

"Mrs. Danes," the nurse called from the door.

Lorelai lifted her head from the magazine she was reading and stood up. _Mrs. Danes._ She was still getting used to that name, but it sounded good. "Here," she bellowed as she got up. "I mean here I am." She set the magazine down and walked through the open door to the back. The nurse followed.

"Is your husband with you today?" the nurse asked as she showed her to the room.

"He'll be here any minute," Lorelai answered. She took a seat on the paper covered table. The nurse nodded and sat down on the rolling chair across from the table. The young nurse pulled out an iPad and began punching in some notes.

"I'm going to take your blood pressure now," the nurse trilled in her high-pitched voice. She rolled up Lorelai's sleeve and slipped the cold pad on her arm and fastened it. She started pumping it up to get a reading. "Seems like your good, nice and even."

"You should see it when I'm at home," Lorelai avowed. She smiled and looked at the nurse who looked a bit concerned. "I was joking," she surmised.

"Oh, sorry. I don't have much of a sense of humor while at work," she said pointedly. She continued with the rest of her tests and made some notes after discussing Lorelai's health and disappeared behind the door, promising the doctor would be right with her.

Lorelai laid back on the table or bed, whatever it was, and looked up at the ceiling. It had a nice beach scene stapled to the ceiling tiles. _How quaint._ The door opened and Lorelai shot up from the pillow, she must have dozed off. Her husband snuck in and shut the door. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Lor," he greeted. "Doc come in yet?"

"No, what time is it?"

"It's only eleven now," he responded looking at his watch.

"I've only been here about twenty minutes or so. I think I fell asleep."

Luke took a seat near his wife and laid a comforting hand on her leg. "It's ok. Sleep never hurt anyone."

Just then the door opened again and Doctor Windsor came walking in. "Lorelai, nice to see you again," he greeted. "Well, how has everything been going?"

"Really good; no problems so far," she stammered. "Sorry, just a bit tired."

"Not sleeping well?" the doctor walked over and started looking her over. Ears, nose, eyes etc.

"The baby has been kicking a lot at night," Luke answered. "Is that normal?"

"Have you been eating a lot of fried foods? Sometimes those foods can cause discomfort for the mother and baby."

Luke looked at his wife and she avoided eye contact. "We will back off of the fried foods."

"Yeah, no more burgers and fries," Lorelai announced.

The doctor finished the check-up and readied her for their first ultra-sound. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," both Lorelai and Luke answered.

"It's a boy and he's very healthy. By the looks of your previous tests and appointments I'd say you are due around the end of May." The happy couple kissed and thanked the doctor. Doctor Windsor handed them their paperwork and left the room.

The Danes got packed up and headed out. Lorelai couldn't wait to tell Rory! She punched in Rory's number and got voicemail. She left a quick message and hung up.

* * *

Rory had showered after Logan had left and then popped a couple ibuprofens for her headache. _No more drinking that much,_ she vowed to herself. She checked her phone and it was dead. Plugging it in at the desk, she decided to head over to the beach and walk around for a bit.

The air was cool outside, but it wasn't freezing like the night before. She slipped her shoes off and stepped onto the cold damp sand. Rory rolled her jean cuffs up to her knees and zipped up her jacket. The sun was as high as can be, which meant it was around noon. Almost time for lunch, so she looked along the boardwalk and saw a restaurant called Neptune's. _Why not?_ She came in from the beach, rinsed her feet off and headed toward the motel restaurant.

It was quiet in the outdoor seating area, so she took a seat and waited for a waitress. "Welcome to Neptune, how can I help you?" an older lady greeted, setting down some silverware and a menu.

"I'll take a ginger ale for now," Rory said. The waitress walked off and she perused the menu. She settled on a chicken sandwich and fries and let the waitress know when her drink came.

Without her phone to fiddle with she was left to her imagination, so of course it went straight to Logan. _All this time and I can't believe I miss him. And he's changed so much, I could just tell_. Rory took a sip of her soda and gazed outside at the ocean. _I know he meant well showing up at the reunion and then here at the beach, he almost seems desperate. He misses me!_ She didn't want to worry about this. The trip was supposed to be about not worrying.

The food came and she ate, or rather picked through her meal. It was around two by now and her appetite was gone. She decided to make a pro/con list later tonight – for now she was going to enjoy herself! She paid for the meal and sat to finish her soda. Looking up to people watch, she noticed a shadow in the doorway. _Logan._


	13. Chapter 13: You Jump, I Jump

**Chapter Thirteen: You Jump, I Jump**

Logan had gone to bed after getting back from Rory's room, which happened to be right down the hall. He had slept until after noon and was hungry. Deciding to grab something to eat, he had gotten ready and headed to the Neptune again. _Maybe his favorite waitress would be there again._ Stepping into the outside dining area, he was heading for a table when he noticed Rory sitting at 'his' table. _This couldn't get anymore fate-like._

He walked over and sat down. "Hi."

"Hi," she squeaked.

"You're sitting at my table," he joked softly.

She took the last sip of her soda and set the glass down. "I'm just leaving." Rory stood up and grabbed her bag. Logan stood up as well, as she walked past him.

"Don't go," he pleaded. He put a hand out to catch her elbow.

"Logan, please I need time to think," Rory breathed. She looked at his hand on her elbow and then back at his brown-pleading eyes.

"Will you join me for lunch?" he asked.

"How about dinner?" she blurted out. _What are you doing?_ She was about to take it back, when he nodded in agreement. _Crap._

"Sure, Ace, that sounds nice." He let go of her elbow and she all but ran out of the restaurant.

Rory's phone was buzzing when she stepped back into her hotel room. She walked over to the desk and noticed she had one voicemail. She punched in her code and put it on speaker phone while she stripped off her shoes and jacket.

"Hey honey, it's your mother. You know the person whom gave you life," the message started. "Went to the doctor today and found out I'll be bringing a male being into this world around the end of May. Just thought you'd want to know," it continued. Rory walked over to the phone and stood there in awe. _A baby brother, awesome!_ "Give me a call when you get a chance, we'll catch up and let me know how the Logan situation is going."

Rory deleted the voicemail and called her mom back. _Gotta love speed dial_. Luke answered, "Hey Rory! How ya doin'?"

"Hey Luke, I'm good. How are you guys?"

"We're good. Did you get your mom's message? Great news, right?" Luke was excited.

"Awesome news. Is mom there?" Rory laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, hang on." He set the phone down and Rory could hear him walk away from the phone yelling her mother's name.

The phone muffled around a bit and Lorelai greeted, "Hey kiddo!"

"Mom, I'm so excited for you guys. I'm going to have a little brother." Rory exclaimed.

"Yeah, kiddo, this is exciting. I've never had a boy!"

"Really? Mom. You've only had me."

"Shhh… Don't tell the little nugget, but you're still my favorite, at least until he gets here," Lorelai teased.

"Lovely," Rory laughed.

"So, tell me about Logan and the trip." Rory went over what happened the night before through this morning and mentioned to her mom that she was going to dinner with Logan tonight. Lorelai waited for Rory to finish and then added, "I don't think it's a bad idea. It sounds like he's changed. He was never a bad guy near the end; he was getting his act together."

"I just want to think things through," Rory sighed. "I was going to do a pros and cons list tonight after dinner."

"Why don't you go to dinner and get to know him again. Let him know what's going on in your life now – since he already gave you a preview of his," Lorelai recommended.

"I really want to just…" Rory started.

"Just try it for once, be daring kiddo!" Lorelai interrupted.

Rory thought about it for a minute and all her emotions lately had been leading toward Logan anyways, so I guess it couldn't hurt. "Okay."

"Atta girl!" her mother cheered on the phone. "I've got to run; there is someone at the door. Talk to you later sweets."

They both hung up at the same time.

* * *

Lorelai was sure that Rory would do the right thing. She hung up the phone and set it on the kitchen table. She noticed Luke looked a bit nervous when a knock came at the front door. "Were you expecting company Lucas?" she chided.

"Um, actually, yeah. Just uh, keep an open mind," Luke sputtered out.

"Is it your mistress," Lorelai joked as she headed for the door.

"No, wait!" Luke got in front of her. "Stay in the kitchen. I will let them in." The doorbell rang, followed by a knock on the door and then a 'hello'. A voice that was very recognizable to the Gilmore household.

Lorelai trained her angry look at her husband. "Lucas, did you do this?!"

"Now I want you to hear me out, but it's too late right now. Let's just let her in and get through the afternoon." Luke announced quickly and firmly. Lorelai backed off and stepped back into the kitchen. He went and opened the door.

"Well, it took you long enough!" Emily Gilmore snapped as she stepped into the small foyer. She looked at Luke and then behind her. "Well…?"

"Well what?" Luke said as he was about to close the front door.

"My bags. Grab my bags!" she commanded as she walked into the living room. She set her bag down on the couch and took a seat next to it. Luke mumbled something under his breath and went outside to grab two fairly large suitcases. Emily couldn't help but smile to herself; she was here to stay for a few days. _I need to get closer to my family._

"I've left them in the foyer for now," Luke called back as he closed the front door again. "Lorelai, your mother is here." His wife had stayed, or rather was hiding in the kitchen, still and Luke needed her out here. "Honey?"

Lorelai emerged from the darkened kitchen, because she had cut the lights off after Luke had gone to the door, and stepped into the foyer. "Yes dear?"

"Don't 'yes dear me'. Your mother is here to visit, here's her luggage," he whispered angrily.

"You did this, not me. Remember that," Lorelai pointed out as she headed for the living room.

* * *

Her mother wanted her to give Logan a chance? _I can't believe it._ Rory went out onto her balcony to enjoy the cool evening air before getting ready for dinner. Logan had only called minutes before to confirm a time and place to meet for dinner, which happened to be Catch31 at the hotel again. She sat on the chair and put her feet up on the rail. _I still love him, but it's been so long. I've had a lot of things going on. Are these just excuses or valid reasons?_ She pulled out her pad and pen, provided by the hotel, and started her pros and cons list.

 _Pros:_ _  
He loves me  
He wants a commitment  
He has successful career writing  
He claims to have controlled his partying and drinking  
He is caring _

_Cons:_ _  
Has his partying and drinking stopped?_

Rory looked over the list she had started and stopped. She checked her phone and it was six o'clock. Almost time to meet Logan downstairs for dinner. Getting up, she dropped the pad on the desk; going quickly showered and dried her hair. Donning a white summer dress, she threw a cropped knit cardigan on over it and ballet flats. Back in the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror. _The hair had to go._ _It was fun while it lasted, but tomorrow…._ She grabbed some styling gel and ruffled it through her short locks, giving it a slight wavy look. _Ready._

She went downstairs at exactly seven o'clock as planned he was waiting to meet her off the elevator. "Ace," he greeted. "You look great." Rory looked into his chocolate eyes and almost swooned. _Do women even swoon nowadays?_ His dirty blonde hair was combed back, with only a few pieces hanging over his forehead. _Yummy._ He had a tight navy sweater on and khaki slacks; same ol' Logan. She just stood there looking at him and he gave her a slight nudge on the shoulder. "Rory?"

"Yes," she yelped. _How long was I staring at him?_ "Yes, I'm ready."

"I had said you look great," Logan started.

"Oh, you look awesome," Rory interrupted. _Awesome? Was she fifteen again?_ "I mean handsome," she corrected.

Logan laughed, "Let's head over to the restaurant now." He followed behind her and laid his hand on the small of her back as they headed to the front door reception area of Catch31.

"I feel like Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's. Being treated to elegance and thrill – when I'm just a semi-poor smut from a tiny town," Rory babbled as they waited for the hostess. Logan just laughed at her and spoke to the young girl that arrived at the podium. They were seated quickly in a small alcove of the restaurant. A huge window overlooking the boardwalk and the beach near the table, made it all the more pleasing. "Wow, this is nice."

"Why don't you just relax and try to enjoy yourself. I just wanted to hang out," Logan assured her lightly. He sat back and perused the wine list.

"I had been thinking about our conversation this morning, or well, more what you said and…" Rory began, but then trailed off. "You see, I've been going through some stuff of my own," she began. The waiter came and took their drink and food order, so she didn't finish. The wine was brought, followed by the food and Rory still didn't continue what she had started saying. Her nerves were getting the better of her.

They made small idle chit chat, but Logan finally coerced her to finish what she was saying. He watched her and listened intently as she described her work, emotions and such throughout the last four-years and just nodded. He understood where she was coming from; being in a similar yet different boat. She finished pouring her heart out to him and just waited for a response. "I understand your hesitation with us and I know how you feel," he finally said.

"Thank you," was all Rory could muster up. She took a sip of her water, _she decided on only one wine tonight,_ and looked at Logan again. "Take a walk on the beach?"

"I'd love too." Logan paid the bill and left a generous tip. They walked out the side door, near the bar, waving at Al on the way out. "I think he's warming up to me," Logan commented on the bartender.

"Who? Al? Surely not," Rory giggled. They took their shoes off and stepped onto the cool sand. It was so dark out that neither of them could see that far out. "Want to walk the surf?"

Logan nodded and they headed out. The further they got, the darker it go. The boardwalk lights looked like dim bulbs once they reached the surf. It was so quiet out there, with just the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the beach. They walked side by side for a while and then Logan stopped to look out onto the water. The _very_ cold water was hitting his toes and he shivered. He smirked and looked down at her, "you jump, I jump?"

Rory looked up at him and then out into the ocean. "Sure Jack," she dropped her shoes and started running into the ocean. He followed her in and scooped her up in his arms the deeper they got. _It was freezing!_


	14. Chapter 14: I've Been Gilmored

**Chapter 14: I've been Gilmored**

"People can live for one hundred years without really living for a minute, but we're living!" Logan echoed into the night sky. He looked at Rory, "Do you remember that?"

Rory looked at him, hugging him closer now that they were almost chest deep in the water. "Yeah, I remember that." She let go then to swim around. Looking up at the stars, she trained her gaze on Logan. "This is nice."

"It is," Logan concurred. He followed her around as she swam, just enjoying the moment. They both seemed to be at peace now that they had caught up on their pasts and all. He wanted to take things slow with her and decided not to rush things anymore. _No more kissing, until they were officially together._ He needed to get his thoughts straight, but it was nice hanging out and getting to know the new her.

"I like hanging out and getting to know the new you," Rory said as she swam up next to him. They sat treading water, side by side. "It's been nice tonight." Logan looked at her shocked; she had just voiced exactly what he had been thinking. She watched him and saw his expression go from happy to shock. "What did I say?"

"Uh, nothing. I was just thinking the same exact thing." Logan answered softly.

They were both starting to shiver and each of them noticed the other had blue lips. "Time to go back in," Rory laughed. "Before we really _do_ recreate the scene from Titanic." She began heading toward shore, but her dress was wrapping around her legs, causing some difficulty. All of a sudden she felt herself floating up and realized Logan had picked her up again.

Logan carried Rory out of the ocean and onto the beach. He grabbed both their shoes and headed for the hotel. He carried her as if she had weighed nothing. Glancing at her shivering face as he headed up the beach, he smiled. "Cold?"

"No, really waaarm… Turn the air on, will ya," she sputtered out.

"Let's go get dried up and warmed up," he chuckled. Almost to the boardwalk, he lifted her higher so he could climb the stairs. They were nose to nose now. He climbed the stairs near the Neptune statue and stopped to look at her. Her big doe eyes, just beckoning him, "Rory…."

Logan cupped the back of her head and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. He pulled her tighter to him and started walking to the hotel… To the elevator… To her room… He looked at her for a moment and let her down. "We're back," she said breaking the silence.

"I shouldn't be kissing you when you want to think things through," Logan confessed. He handed her the ballet flats and was about to walk away, back to his room.

"Wait," Rory demanded. "I didn't say you could leave."

Logan turned around and looked at her. "I think it's a good idea if I just go to my room and leave you to think about things."

" _I know_ what is best for me Huntzberger and right now I don't want you to leave," Rory confessed. She leaned into him and kissed him again. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and laughed. "What is so funny?"

"You have no clue what you want Gilmore."

"I know one thing that I want from you," Rory said backing away. She grabbed her hotel key and swiped it on the door and opened it. She disappeared into the room, leaving the door open. "Are you coming in or not?"

Logan stood still for a minute and then followed her in, closing the door behind him. _Please don't let this break us,_ he thought.

* * *

Luke's alarm sounded the next morning and he rolled over to shut it off before it woke Lorelai. He successfully shut it off and went to reach for his sleeping wife, only to find a wife that was scowling at him. _Oh no, here it comes._ "Morning honey," he said carefully.

"Don't morning me, Napoleon!" she whispered harshly as to not wake her sleeping mother downstairs. "What the heck happened?"

He shrugged, "I've been Gilmored."

"You're making my family name a verb now?" she hissed.

"Look, Emily called and we started talking, by the end of it she was coming over for the _afternoon_ ," Luke explained. He stressed afternoon and relayed to his wife that luggage was not originally involved in the conversation the day before. "It's not so bad, she just wants to stay the weekend."

"Not so bad?" Lorelai all but screamed.

"Lorelai, she's your mother. Things have been going good and she's probably lonely." Luke said pointedly. "It's only for another few days."

"Few? It's Tuesday!" Lorelai all but screamed.

"Ok, so more like a week, but it'll be fine." He moved over and hugged her tightly; planting an _I'm sorry_ kiss to her forehead. He pulled away and she was just looking at him or burning holes into him with her eyes.

"Fine," she said and climbed out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom.

* * *

Logan awoke to find Rory sleeping soundly beside him and on his arm. _No wonder he couldn't feel anything,_ he thought to himself as he smiled. It had been a wonderful night. He had not had that connection with anyone but her and he wasn't about to let it go for any reason. _I'm going to make this work somehow._ He laid his head back on the pillow and watched her sleep.

"Just one more minute," Rory mumbled in her sleep. She rolled over and was now facing Logan and on his chest. Logan just smiled. "I don't want to go to work today," she continued.

"You don't have to Ace," Logan whispered in response. He moved a lock of hair that was lying over her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at him. "Good morning," he greeted cheerily.

"Good morning," she responded sheepishly. "How did you sleep?"

"Good and you?"

"Really well, I haven't slept that good in a while." Rory snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes again. "Let's stay in bed all day."

"I'd love too," Logan said wrapping his 'dead' arm around her shoulders. "Did you have a good time last night?"

Rory thought about it for a minute and then confessed, "I did, but was it a good idea? You didn't have to come in." She wasn't sure how to breach this topic for waited for him to answer.

"I was Gilmored," Logan chuckled.

"Logan?" Rory whined. "You're making my name a verb now?"

"No, I don't think it was a mistake, I think it was fate." Logan said seriously. "I had a wonderful time last night Ace."

They both lay in one another's arms for the rest of the morning just dreaming and thinking about things. Rory's thoughts were becoming more positive about her life after these turn of events. _I may not know what I want to do with my career, but I'm happy right now. Logan has done that for me. I don't have any doubts that at least this time it will not end badly between us this time. I can figure everything else out later, but right now I'm enjoying this. It's the first time I've been able to relax and be myself in a very long time._ She dozed off again.

Logan watched her fall asleep and got trapped in his own thoughts afterwards. _A lot has happened between us and I am not going to ruin this again. She makes me a better person and to want to be a better person. I just hope things turn out, I'm happy now. I will help her figure her life out one day at a time if she'll allow me to._ Logan smiled and finally dozed off with her.

* * *

"Lorelai?" Emily called from the kitchen. She had gotten up early and made coffee, Luke had shown her how to do it the night before. "Are you up?"

Lorelai could hear her mother downstairs in the kitchen. Luke had already left for work that morning and she had taken the rest of the week off to entertain her mother, but she hesitated to go downstairs to do just that. She had to face her some time and started down the stairs. "Good morning mom," she greeted.

"There you are. You must've been tired, good morning to you too!" Emily responded happily. She noticed the strange look her daughter was giving her and brushed it off. _This relationship was going to take time._ "Sit down I made coffee."

"Coffee? You made coffee this morning?" Lorelai asked as she was pushed into a chair by her mother.

"Yes, don't look so shocked. I can learn how to do things," her mother retorted. "Here try a cup." She poured it into the Dirty Dancing mug and handed set it on the table in front of Lorelai.

Lorelai picked up the mug and sniffed it. "It looks like coffee, smells like coffee..."

"Oh for God sake, just take a sip!" Emily interrupted her daughter's sarcasm. She watched as her daughter took a sip and then set the mug down. Then she took another sip. "Well?"

 _I can't believe I'm going to say this,_ Lorelai thought, "It's good."

"Wonderful. Now, what should we do about breakfast?" Emily beamed happily.

"I've got eggs in the fridge, we can whip something up pretty quickly," Lorelai suggested. She went to get up and start, but her mother demanded that she sit down.

"I'll do it. Just walk me through it."

"No problem mom." Lorelai sat and watched her mother move around the kitchen listening to all the instructions she given to her. Mother and daughter were having a decent morning.

* * *

Logan awoke with a start, he looked at the clock as it flashed noon. _Wow, it's late._ He leaned over Rory and shut it off. She must've set the alarm before the fell back asleep. When he moved, she was jostled awake. "Good afternoon," Logan whispered and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Huntzberger," she yawned in reply as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think we should do something together today," Logan announced as he sat up in bed.

"And what did you have in mind sir?" Rory asked as she sat up as well.

"Let me run back to my room and get ready and I'll meet you down in the lobby in thirty minutes," he said as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes.

"I can do that," Rory said as she watched him get dressed.

"See you in a bit Ace," he sounded as he left the room.


	15. Chapter 15: Master and Commander

**Chapter 15: Master and Commander**

Luke rang the bell and Lane came up to grab the two new orders that he had set in the kitchen window. "Thanks Luke," she called and she left to go deliver the food.

"No problem." It was crowded for lunch time and he was thinking about heading out early since they met their sales goal for the day. He finished cooking up the last burger and came out to the counter to see what was going on.

Kirk was sitting in the corner pining away for Lulu, who was on a trip with her family. Miss Patty and Babette were at their usual table catching up on the latest town gossip. Taylor was outside measuring the sidewalk as usual. _God knows what was going on in his head._ Lane was flitting from table to table as always. Luke could feel that it was a good day.

Babette lifted her glass and he nodded. He went over and grabbed the jug of tea and went to refill her glass. "How's toots and the baby?" she asked.

"Oh, they're good. We just found out what we're having," Luke answered.

Miss Patty and Babette both smiled and at the same time asked, "What are you having?"

Luke laughed, "A baby."

"Real funny wise guy," Patty responded playfully.

"We're having a boy," Luke announced.

"That's wonderful," Patty cried. She got up and hugged Luke so hard that he had to set the tea jug down before he dropped it.

"That is great news Luke," Babette congratulated.

Luke accepted the congratulations from several patrons and within the hour the entire town knew what he and Lorelai were having. _Hopefully Lorelai doesn't get mad._ The diner cleared out and he sent Caesar and Lane home for the rest of the day. He closed up and headed home, he wanted to be with his wife.

He pulled the truck up the driveway and half expected to hear arguing coming from the house. _It was quiet._ Luke parked and got out, carefully heading to the front door. "I'm home," he called cautiously. Not a sound was heard. _Oh God, they killed each other,_ Luke thought to himself as he rushed his last few steps to get into the house. "Lorelai?" he shouted as he walked in.

"Hey honey, you're home early," his wife greeted as she came out of the kitchen. She was cleaning the remnants of their breakfast making from this morning. Walking over she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Where's your mom?" Luke asked as he followed her back into the kitchen.

"She went antiquing."

"Oh, that's nice. How has the day gone so far?" Luke sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Funny you should ask. It went surprisingly well." Lorelai sat down next to her husband and proceeded to regale him on the events of that morning.

"That's great," Luke said happily.

* * *

Emily made her last trip to one of the antique stores just outside of town. She liked Stars Hollow to visit, but still preferred a Hartford. Lorelai had told her this morning that she was having a boy, so she had decided to go out and get some things to add to the nursery they were working on. She walked into the store and meandered around for a moment before coming upon a dark oak crib. _It's beautiful._ "Excuse me; can I get this delivered today?"

The clerk walked over and assisted her with the payment and delivery time.

Mrs. Gilmore seemed to be perking up; she left and headed back to Lorelai's home.

* * *

Logan looked at his watch and was starting to get the feeling that Rory had changed her mind. She was running fifteen minutes late and he did not have her new number. _He'd have to ask her about that._ He hit the button, for the elevators, to go back upstairs to check on her. At that moment the doors open and she emerged. "Hey Ace!" he breathed. "I love the new color."

She had dyed her hair back to the mousy brown that she had grown to love and miss. "Thanks, I wanted to get back to my roots," she joked. "Ya get it? Roots?"

"Boy, did I miss that cheesy humor," Logan laughed. He wanted to put his arm around Rory, but he hesitated. _Let her set the rules for now._

Rory smiled as they headed out to the boardwalk, side by side. It was cold, but sunny out today. Not a cloud in the sky and with no breeze – it was perfect.

They walked past the Neptune restaurant and found a bike rental place. "Interested?" Logan asked Rory. She nodded enthusiastically. After paying they grabbed their two-seater bike and went down the bike trail.

"Well, this isn't easy is it," Rory commented as they glided up and over the sandy beach. Logan let her drive and now she was regretting it. "Want to take over?" she yelled back to Logan.

"Sure Ace," he laughed loudly. They stopped the bike and switched seats. Smooth sailing after that. Rory was staring at the back of his head, slightly annoyed, and he could feel it. "I've done this before."

They rode until they got to the Pier an hour later and dropped off the bike at a rental place there. Logan and Rory posed for a few selfies and then walked inland toward the city. "Where are we going?" she asked finally.

"It's a surprise," Logan said as they crossed the last intersection. They were walking alongside the inlet that connected to the ocean.

They walked a little further and right into a parking lot for Rudee's Boat Tours & Parasailing. Rory looked at Logan and smiled. "Well, this is different."

"I know you don't participate in many active sports, but I thought this was pretty inactive," Logan laughed. "What'll it be? Dolphin tour, whale tour or parasailing?"

Rory thought about it for a minute and decided, "How about the tours tomorrow and we go parasailing today?"

"Sounds like an idea," Logan answered. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Master and Commander," Rory whispered. Logan just looked at her as they headed toward the ticket booth.


	16. Chapter 16: Having A Good Day

**Chapter 16: Having A Good Day**

Emily Gilmore parked her car on her daughter's driveway and noticed that Luke's truck was also back. She could surprise them both with the crib. The delivery truck from the antique shop followed close behind and parked on the street. She went inside and found the happy couple sitting in the kitchen having coffee. "I've got a surprise for you!" Emily announced giddily.

Both of them stopped and looked up at her with caution. "Surprise? Like that time you…" Lorelai responded, but was interrupted by Luke's hand covering her mouth.

"That's nice Mrs. Gilmore, what is it?" Luke asked. He started getting up and put the coffee pot back on the counter. He started drinking at least a cup a day after marrying Lorelai, it was pretty good stuff.

They followed her outside to the porch and she pointed to the delivery men taking out the crib she had just purchased. Lorelai and Luke looked at one another silently. Emily turned around and waited for a response that never came. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

Lorelai finally looked at her mother, teary-eyed. "I love it mom," she said quietly. She went over and hugged her mother. "Thank you."

"I'll show them where to put the crib for now," Luke volunteered as he directed the men to go upstairs.

"You really do like it?" her mother asked again. Lorelai nodded and they went back inside the house to get out of the cold.

"Come on mom, I'll make us some hot chocolate." Lorelai offered, as they walked back into the kitchen. "I really like you being here."

"I like being here too." Emily said quietly.

"Do you miss dad?"

"Yes, yes I do. Very much, in fact, that house is so lonely nowadays."

"You can visit any time mom. We'll need help with the baby once he gets here." Lorelai stated.

Emily beamed, "I'd love to."

Mother and daughter sat in the living room once the hot chocolate was ready and drank the warm liquid. They talked about the baby, Rory and such – until there was a loud slam coming from upstairs. Luke was heard mumbling something and the delivery men could be heard coming downstairs. They left immediately and Luke came down a few minutes later.

"What was the racket about?" Emily complained. "So hard to find good help these days, apparently you need to go to school to learn how to carry furniture."

"Yeah, right." Luke mumbled as he went back outside to help the delivery men with the rest of the pieces.

The Gilmore girls just laughed. Mother and daughter were having a good day.

* * *

The parasailing tickets were bought and they had been warned it was going to be cold – since it was November and almost winter. Rory and Logan had purchased some swimsuits and cover-ups to wear on the boat, which was scheduled to leave within the hour. Logan checked his phone and the weather-app had stated that the temperature would be around sixty today, which wasn't too bad. They changed and put the rest of their belongings in some lockers along the dock. Making their way to where they would board the boat Logan paused for a minute. Rory stopped and looked back at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just happy to be here with you and that you're giving us a chance," Logan confessed. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

Rory didn't respond. She wanted to tell him that she was happy too, as for giving _them_ a chance- that was still up in the air for her. She still needed time to think, but she was just enjoying the time they were having together. _I'll talk to him later once I have my thoughts together, but right now I just want to enjoy doing this, being friends and maybe more._ "I'm happy too."

Logan could tell she was still struggling with him being back in the picture and all this that was happening between us. He was trying really hard to just 'go with the flow' for now. It was funny that is what he had wanted all those years ago when they had first met and now they had switched roles. Rory was the non-committal type and he was in it for the long haul – or at least that is how it felt at this point.

He grabbed her hand and headed for the boat that was loading up with passengers that were going to go parasailing. "Let's go Ace."

Rory laughed and they boarded the boat along with everyone else. They sat near the rear of the boat and grabbed the lifejackets that were handed to them. As they put them on, the captain of the boat rushed through the procedures, rules and such about the boat and being on the boat. _This is going to be fun._ She had never done anything like this, except that time she jumped off that platform with Logan. _You jump, I jump Jack._ The only time she seemed to really live, was when she was with Logan.

"Wow, its cold…" Rory chattered through her teeth. As the boat pulled out of dock and started down the inlet, the wind had picked up. Logan put his arm around her shoulders to try and warm her up a bit, and it helped. It was sunny out today and once the boat slowed down at their destination – the temperature got a bit more bearable.

"You okay Ace?" Logan asked. She turned around and looked into that same gaze that she had thought so much about in the past; that same hooded-eye gaze that always stopped her heart.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rory sputtered out. He always made her nervous, but in a good way. "I'm having fun Logan."

"I'm glad." Logan smiled down at her and then looked out at the Atlantic Ocean. It was so calm and peaceful. That peace was soon interrupted though.

"Okay everybody, do y'all remember the rules we had gone over?" the captain called out as he started walking around the boat. The crowd mumbled in agreement and so they started. Since Logan and Rory were seated at the end of the boat, they went last. They watched, with enjoyment, as everyone was geared up and lifted off the boat into the air. After a little over an hour it was their turn. "You're up!" the captain called.

Rory looked at Logan, worry written all over her face. "Come on Ace, you'll be okay. You're with me." Logan soothed. He held out his hand and she took it. They were strapped and harnessed in quickly. They sat on the back of the boat and the parasail was attached to them.

"One, two, three…" the driver of the boat called. The boat began moving and they slipped off the back of the boat and immediately into the air.

Logan was commenting on the great feeling and view and noticed that Rory closed her eyes screaming. "You're safe," Logan said into her ear, since it was quiet loud on the top of the ocean. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. "You'll be fine, open your eyes and enjoy the view."

She trusted him before, so it couldn't hurt to trust him again. Rory opened her eyes and held onto his hand tighter. They were getting higher and higher into the air. The higher they got, the quieter it became. "This is amazing," Rory announced happily. "Oh, look!"

Logan followed the direction of her hand and they were looking down on a school of dolphins that happened to be swimming by. "Wow, that's amazing!"

The para-sail began to lower back toward the boat and they both looked at one another smiling. They were having a good day.


	17. Chapter 17: Vacation Is Over

**Chapter 17: Vacation is Over**

Logan and Rory had spent the remainder of her time at Virginia Beach together. He eventually moved into her hotel room and stayed with her, cancelling his reservation. It was bliss. They had done everything from biking, parasailing, whale watching, dinner and dancing. Tonight, their last night, they had decided to walk the beach. There was a group setting off fireworks down the way, at the pier.

To Logan, this all felt right. This was everything he had been missing in his life. He held Rory's hand as they walked side by side along the surf. His other hand was in his sweater pocket, holding a small blue velvet box in his nervous fingers. "It's too bad this is all ending," he broke the silence.

Rory knew this conversation was coming and she was all ready to let him know what she had been feeling and where she wanted to go. "It has been great."

"Rory, I…" Logan started.

"Wait, I want to say something first," she interrupted. They stopped just under the pier and the fireworks were still going off above them. "I've had a great time these last several days and I don't want to throw anything away. I am not sure about a relationship just yet, but I'd like to stay in contact and maybe pursue things once I figure out my career again." She was smiling, confident in her little speech.

Logan's face fell. "I thought things had changed between us?"

"They have," she answered.

"So, what's the problem?" he blurted out. "Sorry."

"I just need more time to think things through."

"Think what through exactly?" Logan asked. He was confused, he thought things were going well and they were!

"I don't know," she started tearing up.

Frustrated, he let go of her hand and stalked off a few feet. He grabbed the box out of his sweater, toying with it between his fingers. Logan turned back around and faced her. "I've been carrying this around for almost four years now. I'm tired of pushing you for something you clearly don't want, and I don't want to do that anymore."

Rory looked at the all too-familiar box and took a sharp breath. "Logan?"

"Rory, I'm tired." Logan gasped. "I love you, but I'm tired."

"Please give me more time," she pleaded. _Why am I so confused?_ She walked toward him and reached out to him.

Logan back away for a moment and then turned around. He looked defeated. "I can't promise you what will happen in the future and I can't promise to wait for you. Right now, I just can't be around while you _think_ about things," he said flatly. He grabbed her hand and set the box in her palm and closed her fingers around it. "You keep this."

"Logan, please." Rory pleaded one more time.

"Give me an hour to grab my things from the room, I'll be gone by then," he said. He was getting teary-eyed. "Goodbye Ace." He walked away and disappeared into the darkened beach area, headed toward the boardwalk.

Rory collapsed onto the sand and leaned against one of pier poles. _What was happening?_ She wasn't crying, she wasn't angry and she wasn't happy either. She was a shell. _Why? Don't I care about him?_ She needed to talk to him, say something to keep him around longer until she could figure things out. Rory shot up; sticking the box in her jacket pocket, she ran.

* * *

"Well, goodbye Lorelai. Luke," Emily called from her car. The happy couple stood on the porch waving to her. She closed her window and drove off. This had been a good visit for her and her daughter. She was looking forward to the upcoming Friday night dinner.

Lorelai and look went back into the house because there was a sudden chill in the air. "So, what did you think of the visit?" Luke asked shutting the front door.

"Comrade Gilmore is no more," Lorelai joked. "My mom has really changed and come into her own person since my dad passed."

"Is that good or bad?" Luke asked.

"Well, it's really sad that my dad is good, but I'm glad I get to get closer to my mom." Lorelai sat on the couch and requested a foot rub, of which Luke complied.

* * *

Rory must have forgotten her shoes at the pier, because once she reached the boardwalk she realized her feet had hit cold pavement. _Really cold._ She didn't care, so she continued into the hotel and up to the ninth floor. Opening the door she still half expected him to be there, but he wasn't. Logan's things were gone and her mess was still there. Her heart sank and she remembered back all those years ago when she was lying on the bathroom floor crying to her mother about _Logan not liking her._

That thought seemed to have given her a bit of realization and she finally understood where Logan was coming from – _to a certain extent._ _Why am I so confused?! I love him, but I don't want to be with him – committed?_ Rory dug for her phone and dialed her mom's number. The phone rang, but there was no answer. She wasn't going to leave a voicemail. She tried Lane and no answer there either. _Dad?_ She punched in her father's number and the phone rang.

"Hello," Chris greeted on the other end.

"Dad, it's me Rory," she answered sadly.

"What's wrong honey?" he immediately asked.

She regaled him on running into Logan, leaving out a few aspects of the visit and went over the events that had just occurred. Rory almost started crying, but then stopped once she listened to what her father had to say.

"Rory, he's a good guy. It sounds like you really love him, so I don't understand why you're pushing him away," Chris started. "He's changed right?"

"Yes, he has," Rory sniffled.

"He still seems very committed to you, right?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Are you happy with him?"

"Yes." Rory went out onto the balcony and fell into one of the chairs out there. "Where are you going with this?"

"What I'm saying is, is that I've always been team Logan. He was one of the only guys that seemed to have changed to fit what you needed. He has worked his ass off trying to better himself and you guys as a whole. He was very patient with you and I'm not sure why you want to push him away." Chris paused for a moment and continued, "Honey, you need to figure out if you're just scared of commitment, if you just don't love Logan or whatever else that seems to be going on."

Rory was silent for a moment and then realized she wasn't ready for commitment. "Commitment, dad. I love him, but I need to get my life in check first with my career."

"Just know that if you do this, he may not be waiting on the sidelines for you."

"I need to get started again," Rory stated flatly.

"Make sure this isn't going to be another _Yale_ incident," her father grumbled.

"I won't."

"See ya later Rory."

"Thanks dad," she said and hung up the phone.

Rory sat and let the conversation sink in for a minute, and then her phone rang. "Hello," she said.

"Hey kiddo! You called," Lorelai greeted her daughter. Rory started crying a bit and her voice became shaky as she explained everything to her mother about Logan and then the conversation she had just had with Chris. Lorelai was silent for a minute and then commented, "You went through a lot of changes fast with the new job and new life these past four years. This was another change that Logan is ready for, so your dad is right. Either you don't want that change with Logan or you do and just don't know it yet."

"Thanks mom," Rory said. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Rory went back inside the room and packed up her things. _She was going to figure these things out and soon._ She grabbed the ring box out of her jacket pocket and secured it in her bag, but not without looking at the ring just another time. Still as gorgeous as it was four years ago, she sighed. She was checking out in the morning, so after packing she just went straight to bed.

* * *

Logan left in such a rush he had no idea where he was driving anymore. He saw the first exit that mentioned hotels and pulled off. There was a Ramada Inn just up the road. He walked in and got a room for the night. He would get a good night's rest and head home first thing.


	18. Chapter 18: It's One Big Party

**Chapter 18: It's One Big Party**

The entire saying of 'bright-eyed and bushy-tailed' held a whole new meaning for Rory as she rolled over to shut her alarm clock off. It was seven in the morning, _what was she thinking setting it so early? Oh, that's right her and Logan were going to have their last breakfast at the Neptune restaurant before leaving. Well, that's not happening is it!_ She got out of bed and padded over to the bathroom. Turning on the light she all but cringed when her eyes opened meeting the brightness. _Bright-eyed my ass._ She washed face and toweled dry before looking at herself in the mirror. _Definitely bushy-tailed._ _Wow._ Turning on the shower, she went back out into the room to grab an outfit for the drive home.

She got ready in less than twenty minutes and had managed to tame her hair during that time. Checking out, she retrieved her car and headed back to Connecticut. This drive was going to be some much needed quiet time, to think and meditate on all the events that had been occurring in her life fairly recently. She texted her mom quickly to let her know she was leaving.

Along the way she noticed a Dunkin Donuts on the sign off the highway and took the exit. _Coffee._ She went through the drive-thru and got a large black coffee and a dozen pumpkin spice donut holes. Getting back on the highway she began stuffing each donut hole into her mouth in frustration. Her thoughts were getting out of hand and she was experiencing the next stage of a 'break-up' apparently.

First donut hole – _why did he have to come back into my life?!_  
Second donut hole – _why did he have to be a better person than he was before?!  
_ Third donut hole – _why does he love me unconditionally?! Well, he won't wait for me.  
_ Fourth donut hole – _why is my family not blaming him for anything, but say it's me? It is me.  
_ Fifth donut hole – _Do I love him? Yes, I do.  
_ Sixth donut hole – _I need to grow up.  
_ Seventh donut hole – _I need to find a job and get back on track.  
_ Eighth donut hole – _I need to figure out what I want.  
_ Ninth donut hole – _Do I have Logan's number anymore? No._

Rory wiped the powdered sugar off her face and took a swig of the coffee. The bitter taste was meshing well with the sweet spice of the donut holes. _Heaven._ She was starting to feel better already.

Tenth donut hole – _I can't finish all these donuts anymore. Tummy hurts._

Rory stopped thinking about things, turned the radio on and continued driving. She didn't need the extra stress right now and the 'donut therapy' was thoroughly helpful.

* * *

 _"All I see is one door, and I'm being pushed through it. I have no choice. You try living without options." Logan thought about those words when he awoke the next morning and got ready to leave. He checked out and went out to his car and sat there. "All I see is one door, and I'm being pushed through it." He was giving Rory only one option, commitment or nothing, so I guess I am only giving her one door. I am leaving it up to her though. He started the car and pulled out and back onto the highway. "I have no choice. You try living without options." Logan sighed, "I am giving her options though. She has a lot of freedom and choices right now! Why can't I be one of those choices too?!" he screamed in the car. "Great now I'm talking to myself."_

 _He calmed down and routed his GPS to home. The words he had said all those years ago resonated with him now. Crazy how things and roles change. After all this Logan felt like he wasn't giving her an option at all – except that if she felt the need to come back he'd be possibly waiting. He thought this was fair after all this time. Here's hoping for the best._

 _That's when he realized he never gave Rory his new number. Drat's!_

* * *

It was Friday night and the mid-November air was getting chillier. The leaves were all gone and everything looked dead against the cloudy sky. Emily looked out the window of her deceased husband's office and saw something much brighter. _A future with her family._ She wasn't as lonely as she had originally thought. Tonight was dinner with the family and she was going to make it cheerier and more personal. No more 'business transaction' type dinners for the Gilmore clan! She snapped out of it when the grandfather clock struck five o'clock. _Let me check on dinner._ Emily got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Mrs. Gilmore, how can I help you?" the Russian maid that acted as a cook on occasion, Valeria, asked pointedly. "Dinner will not be ready for another two hours."

"Yes, I know. I came to check on the progress, it smells so good," Emily replied sniffing the air. "The roast turned out perfectly."

"Yes, mother's secret recipe," she choked out as she took a taste test of a green soup. "Sorry, wrong pipe."

Emily laughed. "No problem at all. Is that Italian Wedding Soup?"

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore. A variety dinner, you wanted roast, but Valeria will add sides that will make the taste of entire meal great!" the maid burst out as she flitted to the other side of the kitchen to check on the roast and vegetables.

"Wonderful, keep up the good work," Emily said as she exited the kitchen and went into the sitting room to make herself an early cocktail. She made up the drink and walked to the window overlooking the driveway. Everyone should be arriving within the hour, except Rory. She was probably heading back from her vacation. _I hope that girl figures things out soon,_ Emily thought to herself. She had every confidence that her granddaughter would make the right choices, as she had in the past. Rory had moments like Lorelai did, but eventually they found their way back on the path again.

Emily got so lost in her thoughts and did not realize the doorbell had rung for a second time. _Oh Lord._ She set her glass down and went to the foyer where housemaid, Gertrude, was answering the door. Luke and Lorelai were shown in, followed by a tall slender teenage girl.

"Luke, Lorelai, nice to see you again," Emily greeted, giving them both a hug. "This must be April? My you have gotten so tall."

"Yes, totally. I can't seem to stop growing," she said quickly. "Although, I guess I'm still at that age where I'll keep growing. The human body is an amazing thing with metabolic…" April had started, but stopped when she saw her dad looking at her.

"That's interesting April, maybe some other time though. Let's get inside and get a drink, huh?" Luke chimed in quickly. He didn't want to have any awkward moments since April was coming to Friday dinner unannounced.

"Sorry mom, April came for a visit and we didn't want to leave her in Stars Hollow all alone," Lorelai stated, to break the silence.

"The more the merrier," Emily responded. "It's no problem at all; we have enough food to feed a country." With that she walked off into the sitting room.

"Well, thank you so much Mrs. Gilmore. You know you can feed a country with your leftover food…" April started again, she was the first to follow Emily into the sitting room. Lorelai and Luke stayed in the foyer for a moment and you could hear April chattering away about world hunger and such – and Emily just carried the conversation on and seemed to enjoy it.

"Wow, your mom has really changed." Luke said surprisingly.

"She's definitely making an effort," Lorelai said. "We better get in there though. If I know my mother, she still has a limit."

They both laughed and joined the other two in the sitting room.

Emily had already given April a club soda and had a beer waiting for Luke. "What would you like to drink Lorelai?"

"Glass of wine and a shot of vodka mom," Lorelai quipped. Emily looked at her, for a second, in shock. "Put some hair on the baby's chest. He's a growing boy and all."

"You would want whiskey for that dear. Can't have a hairless male Gilmore running around now, can we?" Emily replied coolly. April looked at her speechless and Luke spit up his beer, as he was in mid-sip.

"No, we can't," Lorelai snorted loudly. "Way to go mom!"

Emily Gilmore took a bow in the middle of the sitting room and then handed her daughter a Sprite. "Here you go, on the rocks."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said happily. At that moment the doorbell rang again. "Expecting more guests?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am." Emily answered slyly. She went to answer the door and everyone in the sitting room heard two people come in and mumbled conversation. Minutes later Chris and Gigi followed Emily into the sitting room.

"Aunt Lorelai!" Gigi greeted and ran over to hug her. "Do I have a baby brother on the way?"

"I guess so, in a way," Lorelai said. She was confused as to why Chris was there. The little girl sat in between Lorelai and Luke.

"Hey Lorelai, Luke," Chris greeted. He sat across the room and declined the offer of a drink. "Nice to see everyone, again…"

There was an awkward silence and then the doorbell rang again, followed by the door opening. Footsteps could be heard in the foyer and then proceeded over to the sitting room. "Mom?"

Lorelai jumped, "Rory?" She got up from the couch and met her daughter in the hallway. "What are you doing back so soon?"

"Mom," Rory broke down and sobbed. "Logan and I…"

"We can talk about it later," Lorelai soothed her.

Chris got up and came over to his daughter, "What did he do now? I'll kill him."

Luke had echoed the same sentiment as he approached Rory, giving her a pat on the back. "Why don't you sit down for a minute," he said, leading her to the loveseat in the corner of the room.

Emily walked over to her granddaughter and gave her a hug. "So, you're involved with the Huntzberger boy again?"

"Not anymore," Rory sobbed.

"Do you want to talk about it again?" everyone asked at the same time. Chris and Luke looked at one another focused back on Rory. Emily and Lorelai joined Rory on the couch.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining your night, let's just have dinner," she muttered. She dried her eyes with a tissue that April had given her and sat up. "Please, let's just have dinner."

"Well, okay then." Emily said. One thing she was learning was not to push anyone anymore. It was hard, but she was trying.

Emily got the staff to start serving dinner and they sat down to have the first course, which was salad. _Surprise!_ Everyone ate in silence for a moment and then moved on to the second course, the soup. Very few comments were made about the food and they touched on the weather. By the third course, everyone seemed to be a bit perkier. The roast was served.

"This is really good Mrs. Gilmore," Luke commented on the roast as he cut into it for another bite. "It's cooked perfectly."

"Yes, we made sure to have the right moisture and temperature for that meat." Emily said taking a small bite of hers.

Rory nodded in agreement, but did not say anything. Lorelai looked over at her and asked how the meal was going thus far. "It's fine," Rory quipped.

"What happened?" her mother leaned in to ask quietly.

"He wanted a commitment and I wasn't ready…." Rory blurted out. "Again!"

"Oh." Lorelai said sitting back in her seat. "Keep eating, we'll talk about it later."

"I don't want to talk about it; we've already talked about it!" Rory intoned. "I just want to finish dinner and then go home."

* * *

The family and friends chattered on about this and that until dinner was finished. Emily gave April and Gigi a piece of cake each for dessert, while the grown-ups had a nightcap. It was around nine o'clock when everyone was getting ready to leave when the doorbell rang again. The maid opened the door and Emily went out to see who it was standing in the foyer. "Oh my, it's one big party now."


	19. Chapter 19: Impatient Man

**Chapter 19: Impatient Man**

Logan knocked on the large wooden oak door again and no answer. He had been standing there for a few minutes, so he finally rang the doorbell. The door opened and the maid answered.

"Mr. Huntzberger, please come in," she greeted. She showed him into the foyer. "May I take your jacket?"

"No, I don't plan on staying too long," he answered curtly.

Emily walked back into the sitting room. "A friend of mine just came, I'll take them to the study," she said to her family. "Please wait here and I'll say good bye to you in a minute. It won't take long to discuss what we need to discuss." With that she walked away.

"Very mysterious," Lorelai commented as she got up to peak into the hallway.

Luke grabbed her arm. "Leave your mother alone," he scolded. He pulled her back onto the couch next to him.

Everyone didn't give the unannounced guest another thought and just continued their conversation. You could hear the study door closing down the hall.

"Emily Gilmore, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what are you doing here?" she asked hurriedly.

"I wanted to drop in and…"

"I don't think you're ready to face the family yet. I'm not ready for you to face the family yet!" Emily screeched. "Wait here while I say goodbye to everyone and then we can continue this." She stomped out of the study and shut the door. The maid was nowhere to be found. _Thank the Lord._ Emily walked over to the front door, opened it and then closed it. _To make it seem like their guest had just left._

She rushed back into the sitting room to say her goodbyes to her family and friends. _It had been a good night and she didn't want to ruin anything just yet._ Her anxiety was taking over. _Oh God._

* * *

Logan waited for what seemed like an hour, but it had only been a few minutes. He was shown into the study and told to wait. He paced the floor for a while and then rifled through some books on the shelves lining the walls. His thoughts ran away with him as he waited. _Did he make the right decision leaving Rory? To let her make her own decision? What could he do to change her mind? To show her that they were meant to be together? Who could he plead to in her family?_

He sat in the chair across from the large desk and relaxed in it for a few moments. His legs started twitching and at that point he checked his watch again. It had been twenty minutes, _this was ridiculous! What was so important?!_ Logan got up from the chair and stormed out of the study.

"Where are you?!" he called as he progressed down the hallway. _He was turning into an impatient man,_ he thought to himself and he didn't like it at all.

* * *

Emily had finally shut the door on her family and friends. It was a good night. She had decided to give the staff the rest of the night off. As she turned around to head back to the study, she heard a creek, of the old floorboards, coming from the hallway. Looking back, she noticed that the study door was wide open. _Impatient man,_ Emily thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" she said as she came around the corner. The gentleman grabbed her by the waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"I wanted to see you. I forgot you had Friday night dinner tonight, my apologies," he purred into her ear. His Italian accent always put her on edge, a good edge.

"Oh, Leo." Emily said as she turned around to kiss him.

Leonardo Mancini hugged her close and led her up the stairs. "Let's turn in for the night."

"I'd love too." Emily concurred as she followed him.

* * *

Logan went up the stairs and up to his father's room. He heard voices on the other side of the door. _Another woman._ Ever since the divorce, his father's conquests had increased ten-fold. He was a regular Don Juan now. He burst through the door to find his father in bed and a half-dressed blonde running around with whip cream covering her midsection.

"Logan!" Mitchum screamed. "I told the maid to tell you…"

"I got tired of waiting," his son interrupted angrily. He looked over at the overly made up woman and smiled. "Are you my new mommy?" he asked excitedly.

The woman stopped in shock and just stared at him. "No." She looked at Mitchum and then grabbed her clothes, fleeing the room. "You said nothing about being a mother!"

Mitchum dropped his head in disbelief and Logan was laughing as the blonde skirted out of the room. "Well now what will I do?" Logan chuckled.

"Why did you do that?" his father asked. He climbed out of bed and put a robe on.

Logan took a seat on the couch off to the side of the very large room. "I came to get some advice from you about something."

"Are you ready to come back and work with me?" Mitchum asked excitedly. He poured himself a scotch and sat across from his son.

"No, that's never going to happen." Logan leaned forward and looked at his father. "I ran into Rory and long story short, she still doesn't seem ready for a commitment."

Logan knew his father was a bastard, but he also knew he was good with the ladies. Too good, and that is why he never stayed with one for very long. He knew how to draw them in and keep them around when he chose. "Gilmore again, uh." Mitchum took a swig of his drink and set it on the coffee table. "She's a good girl and she's an independent girl. They're hard to catch some times. If you push her, she'll just bolt. Give her space for now and if she doesn't come around, move on." He grabbed his glass and finished it off.

Logan was shocked by the sound advice. It was exactly what he had been thinking. "Is there anything I could do?"

"I don't think so, not with the Gilmore's. They are stubborn in their decisions and opinions." Mitchum got up to refill his glass.

"Thanks dad," Logan said and he left the house to go back home.


	20. Chapter 20: Merry Christmas

**Chapter 20: Merry Christmas!**

Christmas morning arrived without delay and it seemed that the last several weeks had flown by quickly. Stars Hollow was buzzing with festivities and decorations, Taylor had seen to that. Everyone was cheery and there was still no snow on the ground for the year. Lorelai flipped the blinds back and walked away from the window. _I want snow for Christmas,_ she thought to herself as she sat back down on the couch. Gazing up at the tree everyone had helped trim the night before she sighed. "Luke, coffee!" She heard some banging around coming from the kitchen and a grunt. _Good, coffee is on its way!_ That would make her feel better.

She lay back against a large pillow and turned the television on. The Grinch was on and she left the station there and watched quietly, while waiting for her coffee.

Luke stumbled in, trying to make his way around all the gifts on the floor surrounding the tree. "We need to move all this!" he stammered angrily. He handed his wife a mug of coffee and took a seat next to her.

She grabbed the cup and gulped down about half of it. "Hmm… Luke's special."

"You need to back off that stuff. It's not good for the baby," he quipped.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No."

"Hmmm… Luke's special." Lorelai took another sipped and smiled at her husband. "It is fine; the doctor said it was fine."

They looked at one another, snuggled up and watched the Christmas movie together.

* * *

Rory heard talking and movement outside her bedroom door, she turned over and huddled under the blankets more. She didn't want to get up. She had been in a bad mood for the last few weeks since her trip and wasn't ready for the holidays just yet. Apparently, when she was in a bad mood she became more progressive about things. She had gone back to her old apartment and cleaned out all her belongings, bringing them to storage. She closed the lease on it and ended her life there to start a new life – living at home.

She finally sat up in bed and looked at the clock flashing eight o'clock in the morning. _It's early_. Climbing out of bed she walked over to her dresser and stared at her reflection. A few years ago she saw the image of a girl on top and knew what she wanted – now it was a girl that was confused about love and a girl that wasn't happy with her career any longer and was working on it. Just as things were brightening up with thoughts and feelings on her career, then Logan hit. Rory blinked and looked at herself again. _I need a shower._

A knock came at her door. "Hey, uh, Rory, everyone will be here soon." Luke echoed from the other side. "May want to start getting up and get ready."

"Everyone?" Rory answered.

"It's Christmas morning."

"Oh, sorry!" Rory screamed as she started rushing around.

* * *

It was ten o'clock when the doorbell rang. Lorelai got up from the couch and answered it. "Hi mom," she greeted Emily as she came stepping through the threshold. "Bring anything good?"

"You'll have to wait and see what Santa brought you," she said pointedly. "Where can I put these?" Emily lifted the two large bags of gifts in her hands.

Lorelai showed her a spot by the tree and they organized the gifts with the others. "Looks great! Thanks mom."

"Good, good. Now where is that granddaughter of mine?" Emily asked following her daughter into the kitchen. "Don't tell me she is still sleeping?"

"No, she just got out of the shower, she's getting dressed." Lorelai poured some coffee for the both of them, just as Rory's bedroom door opened.

"Grandma," Rory greeted. "Merry Christmas." She grabbed the cup her mother handed her and set it down on the table. She stepped over and hugged her grandmother, then took a seat. Emily and Lorelai also sat down and enjoyed their coffee.

The back door opened and Luke stepped in carrying bags from the diner. Rory got up to help him, but he waved her off. "I got it, I got it. No worries ladies, dinner will be ready by noon." He set the bags down and began organizing everything to start cooking the Christmas day meal. "Is April here yet?"

"No, she should be here soon though." Lorelai turned back around and smiled at Luke. "What are you making?"

"I'm not telling you, just drink your coffee."

"You don't know what he's making?" Emily asked surprised.

"He never tells me anything," Lorelai pouted.

"If I tell you and you don't like it, then you'll eat something else that's not good for you and then ruin the upcoming meal." Luke announced from the stove.

"That's not true!" Rory and Lorelai chorused together.

"Remember that time I made lamb and vegetables?" Luke asked. He didn't wait for an answer, "You went and ordered tacos to go!"

All the Gilmore women laughed. Luke smiled and went back to cooking.

* * *

Logan headed over to his sister's house for Christmas that day. It was nice to be able to leave the real world and just relax for once. Since he had gotten back from the beach he felt like a zombie. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, as long as he wasn't thinking about Rory. _I'm not going to think about her today._ He went through the motions of gift giving, cocktails and dinner with his family – excluding his parents – and enjoyed every minute of it. They had started celebrating early that morning and it was just hitting the afternoon when the festivities died down. He said his goodbyes, grabbed his gifts and started heading back into the city.

Along the way his thoughts had strayed back to Rory. He couldn't seem to help it. He shook his head and just kept driving. He was concentrating so hard on the road that he went right past his exit and just kept heading north.

"Screw it," Logan exclaimed. He drove another four miles and took the next exit heading into Connecticut.

* * *

April had arrived at the Dane's house just in time for dinner. She had been running late due to school, but got there as soon as she could. Everyone was just sitting down to eat. Emily, Luke, Lorelai, Rory, April and Paulie all sat at the extended kitchen table. Emily led a brief blessing and they started passing the food around.

Luke had made an excellent meal of ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, artichokes, buttered pasta, Caesar salad, corn on the cob, eggplant parmigiana and chocolate pie for dessert. Lorelai had wanted a traditional meal with Italian flare, so her husband had done his best and succeeded. Everyone complimented him on the meal and they all began eating.

The meal lasted for about two hours and it included very vibrant conversation. Everyone seemed to be in a good holiday mood. Rory put all her worries and stress on the back burner so she could enjoy her time with family. Afterwards, Luke and April took the time to clean up the dishes while Lorelai and Emily packed up the leftovers. Rory set out a couple bottles of wine in the living room for when they started the presents.

Minutes later the whole family was gathered around the tree and opening presents. Rory sat by the window and enjoyed the time, while looking at the clouds outside getting darker. _It may snow._ She took a deep breath and looked at her mom. Smiling at the same time, both women grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

Luke and Emily already knew what was happening.

Rory and Lorelai stood on the front lawn and looked up at the sky. "It smells like snow," the echoed together.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Rory," Logan murmured from his car. He was parked at the end of the street and could see the Gilmore house from there. He watched as Lorelai and Rory had gone outside and it started to snow. He smiled solemnly and started his car up. "I miss you." With that he drove off.


	21. Chapter 21: Happy New What?

**Chapter 21: Happy New…What?**

The holidays were coming to an end and tomorrow would be New Year's Eve. The time to ring in the New Year and make resolutions; which people would try to stick with. Rory sat on the window seat of the newly renovated living room – which was done about two years before after Luke finally moved in and made a home of the place. She looked out at the snow and let her mind wander. She had been doing well not thinking about Logan and the month before. A ding on her laptop caught her attention, bringing her back to reality.

A new email and maybe a response to one of the many resumes she had sent out. Rory quickly went to her outlook account and started reading through. It was from Mr. Boyd. _What did he want?_ She started scanning through the email. He owned a publishing company and worked on various things from books to periodicals. A couple of magazines too, which kind-of intrigued her. She decided to start the email from the top again.

 _Happy Holidays Miss Gilmore,_

 _It was a pleasure meeting you several weeks ago at the Yale Daily News reunion event. Our conversation was quite riveting. As promised I have read through several of your pieces that you so kindly sent and took the liberty of speaking to several of your past work colleagues. I only heard positive things and everyone spoke very highly of you, especially, Paris Gellar._

 _I am writing to you today to extend an offer of freelance writing, so to say. The position would be full-time, but working from home. We feel that a writer needs to be where they are comfortable. On occasion we would ask you to come into one of our publishing offices to touch base. The writing gig we think would fit your unique humor and writing style is an opinion column. This would include writing about any experiences you may have had, politics… the list goes on. This offer for the position would be for our print and online magazine: Touché._

 _Please feel free to contact our offices with a reply within the next 30 days._

 _Boyd_

Rory sat and stared at her computer for a moment and then reread the email again. She got excited, knowing that someone was reaching out to her for employment. It was the normal four-walls, desk and coffee-maker type of job, she'd have the freedom to work from whenever the majority of the time. This opportunity seemed perfect and exciting to her, but she would take the time to think on it for a few weeks, at least.

She sent a quick email back to the secretary that had forwarded it on to her and closed her laptop.

* * *

Lorelai was enjoying the snow; it had been a good day, thus far. She left work early to head over to her monthly appointment to get an update on the baby. It had taken about two hours and by the end of it, she didn't like the result. The doctor had informed her that she should stay off her feet as much as possible. Due to her age, less stress was the best option. She called Luke and he came to pick her up, since she had walked there.

"Just go to the hotel a few hours a day if you'd like," Luke suggested as he drove her home.

"Sounds like a plan. Although, Michele is not going to be too happy about this," Lorelai laughed.

"If he gives you any trouble, I'll talk to him," Luke quickly responded. "You and the baby are my first priority."

"I love you hun." She was picturing Luke poking Michele and the thought intrigued her.

"I love you too dear."

* * *

Honor opened the door to her New York City loft and found her brother was already in the kitchen making himself breakfast. "You're here early," she commented as she shut the door and set her things down. She was on her way back home, but stopped off to pick up a few things for her family for the next few days.

Logan looked up and smiled at her. He took a bite of the eggs he had just finished making and took a sip of juice too. "I came to tell you I can't come over tonight for New Years. I've got to finish this book I'm writing and I figured I'd do it at the London apartment."

She walked over and hugged her brother, "Well have a good new year and good luck with the book. Sorry, but I've got to run. I want to beat the traffic and get on the road."

"I'll call you when I get there," Logan said as she zipped off.

* * *

Rory had been feeling slightly queasy all morning, probably due to the stress of trying to figure out if she wanted to take that position that was offered to her. She had been thinking about it non-stop and couldn't wait to talk to her mother about it. She walked into the kitchen, of her old childhood home and opened the fridge. _She was hungry._ She grabbed some turkey lunchmeat, lettuce, tomatoes and bread. At that moment a knock came at the front door. Setting everything down, she walked over to answer it.

"Hey Rory!" Lane greeted as she came into the house, followed by two hyper boys. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Rory said happily. "I've got your Christmas present in my room."

"And I've got yours!"

"Let's go into the kitchen and I'll put some coffee on. We can exchange them there." Rory lead her long-time best friend into the kitchen and bade her to sit down. The boys went into the living room to watch television.

With the coffee ready and her sandwich made, she joined her friend at the table. Pouring the steaming liquid into the mugs they both started talking. They caught up on the latest town gossip, discussed their holidays, and talked about Rory's job offer. Rory finished her sandwich and Lane was on her third cup of coffee – long nights with the boys. They exchanged gifts and Lane decided it would be a good time to start getting home.

"Well, I think it is a good opportunity for you to take. A little more freedom in the position," Lane commented as she rounded up her children.

"Thanks Lane."

"I'll see you later Rory." They hugged good bye and she left.

Rory's stomach turned to knots as she shut the front door. She suddenly had to run to the bathroom.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke got home just before five. They walked in to find the house empty and dirty plates on the kitchen table. "Leave it to my kid to not clean up after herself!" Lorelai complained as she started grabbing dishes and mugs.

"I wonder who she got that from?" Luke quipped. He smiled when his wife turned to him with her eyes rolling.

"Rory, are you here?" Lorelai screamed. "Come clean up your mess."

She heard the toilet flush from upstairs and heard steps on the stairs. Her daughter came down and looked really pale. "Mom?" Rory murmured.

"Hello sunshine, are you doing ok?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"I've had a very long day and well…"

"I know you've had a long day, look at this mess?" Lorelai interrupted. _Why was she so angry about the table? Damn pregnancy hormones._ "Help me clean…"

"I need to say something, stop interrupting.." Rory cut her mother off.

"Well, happy New…" Lorelai started.

"I'm pregnant," Rory shouted.

"What?" Lorelai finished her sentence. She immediately sat down on the edge of the kitchen table. "What?"

Luke dropped the dish he was washing, into the sink. "What?"

"I'm pregnant."

"How did that happen?" Luke asked.

Rory looked at him with a 'are you kidding me' look and he sat down turning red. "I wasn't feeling well this morning and thought it was stress. Then Lane came over and after she left I got really sick. I went to the doctor to see if I was coming down with something, instead I found out I was coming down with someone," she explained. She tried adding a bit of humor near the end to break the tension. No one was laughing.


	22. Chapter 22: That Sigh

**Chapter 22: That Sigh**

Lorelai and Luke both looked at Rory with shock written all over their faces. Neither of them said a word in response to what she had just said. Finally Luke closed his mouth and shook his head. "Well, Lorelai, I'll let you handle this one," he announced and quickly went out the back door. "I'll run to the diner and see how Caesar is doing." He closed the door and you could hear the crunch of tires on the driveway as he pulled out minutes later.

They listened until the sound of the truck disappeared into the distance and then Lorelai looked straight at her daughter and sighed, "What were you thinking?" She laid a hand on her stomach and immediately sat down in the kitchen chair behind her. Rory rushed over to her and helped her. She ran over to the sink and got a cold glass of water for her mother. "Thanks kiddo."

Lorelai took the glass and drank the whole thing. She must've been a bit dehydrated. Although the news she just got did not help either. Rory sat down across from her mother and waited patiently for a reaction. "Are you okay?" she broke the silence.

Her mother looked over and patted her growing belly. "Yes, I'm fine." Lorelai beckoned her daughter to follow her into the living room, so she could sit on the couch while they spoke. Both Gilmore girls walked over and got comfortable in there; Lorelai on the couch and Rory across from her in the old chair by the new fireplace, Luke had put in a few years back. "Okay kiddo, shoot." Lorelai lay back against the pillow ready to listen.

Rory leaned forward and explained how Logan and she had 'relations' while at the beach. She explained that they were safe, but apparently it wasn't enough. Then she regaled her on the events of that morning between the job, Lane and going to the doctor afterwards. "I went because I thought I had the flu or something. Once they tested me, I came up pregnant," Rory said solemnly.

Her mother sat silent for a moment and then looked at Rory. _This is me all over again. At least she is in her late twenties now though, versus high school age._ Lorelai's mind was racing. In the end she knew there was nothing she could really do or say. What's done is done. And a baby was never a _bad_ thing. "A baby is a blessing and I'm happy for you, no matter what I'll always be here for you," Lorelai began. "First thing is…. You need to figure out your job situation kid, because kids aren't cheap. I should know," she laughed.

"I wasn't that expensive." Rory pouted and then smiled. "Thanks mom. I'm thinking about accepting that job position – I can schedule an appointment to talk to them in a week or so."

"Good job kiddo. You can do this, and we'll be here for you every step of the way."

"Now how do we tell grandma?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter, "blasphemy!"

"Mom?"

"Daughter?"

"I will tell grandma at Friday night dinner this week," Rory conceded. "I'll leave you out of it."

"Thank you dear." Lorelai stretched out on the couch and turned the television on. "Now go clean your mess in the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am." Rory got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Don't call me ma'am," her mother shouted behind her. Rory smiled. Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai could hear clamoring in the kitchen and just laughed as she turned the Andy Griffith show on. Luke came home just a few minutes after and asked his wife how it had went. After discussing a few things they had decided not to tell anyone in the town – just yet. They let Rory know of their plans and she was in agreement with them.

* * *

"Flight 791 to Washington-Dulles is now boarding. Again, flight 791 to Washington-Dulles is now boarding," the speaker overhead announced. Logan popped his eyes open and sat up in the chair he was sitting in, his bag still firmly ensconced under his arm. Waiting for a flight was something he was still had not become used to, after all those years of flying on a private jet. After he had his "falling-out" with his father, he began living a completely different life and he was quite proud with that life; except, he missed Rory… His father's words rang out in the back of his mind, " _Just leave her be for now, she needs time."_ The one time his father gave him sound advice. Although he later said that Logan should get back on the horse and play the field again, but he did not and would not do that right now. _I'm hoping for the best possible outcome._

He got up and went to the ticket counter, handing the short stout woman his ticket, Logan boarded his flight to Washington-Dulles. He laid his leather carry-on in the compartment above and took a seat by the window. It was a fairly large airline and he flipped the shade open so he could look out onto the runway. _He needed to finish this book._ He checked his phone one last time and then set it on airplane mode. He stowed it away in his pocket and laid his head back against the seat rest.

No one had yet to sit in the aisle he was in and he was secretly thankful. Social interaction at this point was something he did not want to participate in at the moment. He shut his eyes and thought about how he was going to finish up the book for his editor.

Logan must have dozed off because when he awoke the pilot had announced that they were landing in twenty minutes. He eased up into his seat and looked around. A perky blonde woman was seated next to him and she was smiling. "Hello gorgeous," she greeted in a husky whisper. "You're so adorable when you're asleep."

"Thanks," Logan mumbled. He reached for his belongings in the front pocket of the seat and started getting ready to deplane. _Why is this woman staring at him? She was good looking, but I'm not interested._ "Can I help you with something?"

"Here is my phone number, in case you get bored in Washington D.C." she purred, slipping a sheet of paper into his jacket pocket. She continued to smile at him.

"You're a bold woman," he laughed. Logan reached for the paper, grabbed her hand and firmly placed her number back into her palm – closing her fingers over the sheet. "I won't be bored because I'm not staying in D.C. and I don't need your number."

"Well?" she huffed. "If you…"

"I'm taken," Logan affirmed confidently. He sighed as he started thinking about Rory again.

She huffed again and turned away to look down the aisle of the plane. The flight was landing and soon he'd be off to London. What a great way to spend New Year's Eve.

* * *

Rory and her family sat in the living room and watched the ball drop. They had decided that a quiet night at home, after the day's events, was the best thing to do. Luke and her mother had gone to bed early, leaving Paul Anka and her on the couch. She spread out on the pillows and just watched the infomercials playing on the set.

She must've dozed off, because the next thing she knew the house phone was ringing. Rory flew off the couch and grabbed it before it rang again. "Hello," she said quietly into the receiver. No sound or answer. "Who is this?"

"Rory?" the voice asked.

"Who is this? It's three o'clock in the morning!" she whispered harshly into the phone.

"Happy New Year," the voice sighed.

 _That sigh!_ "Logan?" Rory asked. The line went dead. She hung up the phone and went to bed in shock. She knew his voice from anywhere; it had taken her a minute. _I can't believe he called. She missed him. I love him. He needs to know about the baby. Where was he calling from?_ Her mind was racing; she lay down and tried to get some sleep.


	23. Chapter 23: The News

**Chapter 23: The News**

 _Friday night dinner. Oh what a joy._ Or at least it was more joyful lately since Emily was putting forth an effort. Lorelai's mother had mentioned that this would be a _"special"_ dinner this week. _It sure would be,_ she thought to herself. She sat passenger as her husband drove the jeep to Hartford. It was the same drive for the last several years, but tonight felt different. She was not sure why she just had a feeling. Like an "it's going to snow" feeling.

Rory sat in the back of the jeep and was laying her head back. She looked out the back window at the stars. They weren't as noticeable the closer they got to the city of Hartford, but some were still there. She was thinking about the phone call she had gotten on New Year's Eve and wondered if it was really Logan or if she was losing her mind. _That sigh sounded like him, but I don't know anymore._ She almost cried, but took a deep breath. She had lots to do between now and when the baby was due.

Luke just drove. No thoughts in his head, he just drove.

* * *

Emily directed the maids to set the dinner table just right. It was going to be a big night, she was going to let her family know about Leonardo and hopefully all would go well. "Please put the poinsettia in the center with the white roses surrounding it please, Gertrude," she directed the elderly woman. "Heather, please place the silverware to the right of each plate setting, please." Everything was coming together nicely. She was about to have another grandchild on the way and things were going well with her family – and hopefully they would accept Leo with open arms. _They would, she'd make them._

Emily smiled to herself; she thought the world had ended when Richard had done all those years ago now. She never thought she would move on, but she found love again just a few short months ago. _I'm sorry Richard, I will not forget you._ Her thoughts were running away with her and she shed a few tears in memory of her beloved husband. On his death bed he had told her to live the rest of her life and try not to be alone. That thought kept her on track and settled in reality. She perked up and continued supervising the rest of the setup for the dinner tonight.

* * *

Luke pulled the jeep up onto the well manicured driveway and parked off to the side. He backed the car in, for an _easy getaway,_ as his wife always put it. As they got out of the car, another flash of lights appeared on the drive. It was a classic BMW. The car pulled in and parked in front of the front door. Lorelai and Rory looked, but the windows were too dark to see inside the car. Luke was looking to see what kind of car it was. The front door opening caught their attention and brought them back to reality.

"Mrs. Gilmore is waiting for you in the sitting room," the maid announced as she invited everyone in. She took everyone's coats and led them to the sitting room. "Here you go."

"Thanks, I don't think I could've found it on my own," Lorelai chuckled. Luke elbowed her as Emily walked up to them smiling. "Hi mom, you have very well-trained staff now. They know where all the rooms are."

"Yes, I gave them quite a thorough tour when they were hired," she responded without hesitation. She knew her daughters sarcasm, but chose to ignore it. It was a bit like Richards, so she let it go. "Have a seat and I'll pass around some drinks."

Emily walked over to the wet bar and began making some drinks. The clinking and clanking was giving Rory a slight headache. _Was this part of pregnancy?_ No. It was too early. She had just had a very long week and was tired. _That's all it is._ A few minutes later her grandmother was passing drinks around – Sprite for Lorelai, beer for Luke and champagne for everyone else. Rory grabbed her glass and her mother immediately looked at her with daggers in her eyes. "Grandma, can I just have a water to drink?"

Emily looked at her granddaughter in shock, "of course you can't. We're celebrating!" She sat in the chair at the far end near the fireplace and raised her glass.

"Mom, I think Rory wants a glass of water," Lorelai prodded.

"We're celebrating."

"Yes, I know, but what are we celebrating?"

"You'll find out." Emily turned toward Rory, "are you not feeling well?"

Rory was about to answer when Luke chimed in. "So, whose BMW pulled in behind us?" Emily looked at her son-in-law and smiled.

"That is the surprise!" Emily exclaimed as she shot up from her chair. As she disappeared in the foyer Luke gave a quick glance to Rory, who mouthed 'thank you'. "Everyone please stay in the sitting room for a moment, and that means you Lorelai!"

Lorelai sat backed away from the hallway door and sat back down. Luke laughed at how well the Gilmore's seemed to know one another. Minutes later the whispering in the foyer stopped and Emily came back into the sitting room. "What's up mother?" Lorelai chirped.

"Thank you all for being so patient. I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Leonardo Mancini," Emily announced coolly. The older gentleman walked in behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "We're, um, close friends."

"Grandma, did you get a boyfriend?" Rory grinned.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Good for you, grandpa would've wanted you to."

"Hi dad!" Lorelai greeted him from the couch. Luke choked on his beer and set it back down on the coffee table in front of him.

He stepped forward and grabbed Lorelai's hand. Luke edged forward on the couch, jealousy boiling. The Italian kissed her hand and smiled, "you must be Lorelai?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"Your mother has described your wonderful and skillful personality."

"Well said sir. Well said." Lorelai's face turned red and she glanced over at her fuming husband. _She liked her 'new dads' accent._

"You must be Luke Danes," Leo stated happily. "It is nice to meet you." He reached and shook Luke's hand. "And do not worry. I only have eyes for the mother." He winked and walked over to Rory. Luke sat back in silence. _Wow, smooth guy._

"Nice to meet you sir," Rory said holding out her hand. Leo kissed it and settled next to Rory on the loveseat.

"You're just like your grandmother described you," Leo commented.

"Thank you."

Emily grabbed her champagne glass and handed one to Leo. "Let's have a toast." Everyone raised their glass except Rory. "Rory grab your glass."

"I'm not thirsty grandma."

"Rory," Emily said sternly.

"Mom, she said she's not thirsty." Lorelai looked at her mother, eyes begging her to just drop it.

"Rory, pick up your glass. We have a guest." Emily was starting to get angry. Leo was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay dear," Leo murmured.

Rory stood up, embarrassed, and looked at her mother and then grandmother. "I'm pregnant." She sat back down and shoved the champagne glass away from her.

"Heather, we need a glass of water in here for Miss Gilmore!" Emily demanded. She was too shocked to say anything else.


	24. Chapter 24: The Weeks Ahead

**Chapter 24: The Weeks Ahead**

As the weeks progressed Lorelai's belly was growing and the check-ups became more frequent. She was due in mid-June officially and Luke was looking forward to it. Not because the baby would be born, although he thought that would be great too, but because he was tired of the late night food craving runs. His wife was driving him insane! _She wants peanut butter and pickles with wheat bread?_ Luke pulled the jeep off to the curb in front of his diner. _She wanted my specific pickle;_ he chuckled to himself at that thought. _Bad Luke, keep it clean._ He shut the engine off and ran into the diner. The clock just struck eleven o'clock at night. _Great._

Rummaging through all the stuff in the fridge, he finally got all that he needed. Luke ended up throwing in some boiled eggs too. "I just know you're going to want these too," he grunted to himself as he picked up the full food sack. He shut the lights off in the kitchen and went out the front door. Locking up behind him, he loaded up the jeep and headed back home.

For early February, the weather had become milder again. It was still cold enough to keep the snow on the ground, but it had not snowed as much as it did in the past. His wife loved the snow and he had hoped it would snow again soon. Just watching her delight meant the world to him. He pulled into the driveway and headed into the house. He did not even get his shoes off before she was grabbing the bag and heading to the kitchen. "Oh, boiled eggs! Good, good man," he heard from the front door.

Luke smiled to himself, he was glad to do this, even though he got annoyed. He loved his wife very much. He joined her in the kitchen and enjoyed a cup of tea while she dug into her latest craving.

* * *

Rory listened to the exchange outside her bedroom door. _I want a relationship like that. I want that someone to love me that much._ The first person that came to mind when thinking about family and a future was Logan. She didn't know anymore why she had hesitated back in November at the beach or why she hesitated to tell him about the baby. She sat up in bed and for the first time ever in her life – put her hands together, bowed her head and prayed, "Dear God, if you really do exist then I need help. I guess that's kind of your thing and all. You see, well, I went and got myself pregnant and I'm about to have a baby out of wedlock now. Great huh? You must love that! Anyways, I'm asking you to help me get in contact with Logan. He's the father of the baby and well, I screwed things up with him. Oh, sorry I said screw, I'm not sure if that is bad or not. Back to point, I messed up and now I need to fix things. I can use the help. Help me."

She looked up at her ceiling, half expecting something to happen. Nothing did, same old ceiling. Then she realized something and bowed her head again. "Just in case, thank you and amen."

Rory lay back down and closed her eyes, hoping to get a little bit of sleep. She felt at ease after praying. It felt good to get that concern off her chest. _Whether God is real or not,_ she thought _,_ she felt better just talking to 'someone'.

* * *

Logan looked out of the large windows of his high-rise loft. It was a cloudy day, a typical day in London, but it was giving him the time he needed to finish his book. He was almost finished writing it and was in the process of re-reading all the chapters he had just written in the last several weeks. He swept a hand through his unruly blonde hair and decided he needed a haircut soon. Continuing to watch the traffic on one of the main bridges in London, he got lost in his thoughts. _Should I try calling Rory again? She may have chosen to continue her life without him. It had been months since he had spoken to her, since his breakdown when he called her childhood home – and she was there! I just do not know anymore. I should give up. Ugh!_

Shaking his head, he put his attention back to his computer screen and kept reading what he had just written. This next book he was writing was a bit more personal for him and he wanted to get it just right. Logan finished editing the last several chapters and decided to send what he had so far to his editor for approval. He would finish the last chapter tonight and send the whole thing off once he heard back from the editor. Attaching the word document to the email, he hit send.

Closing his laptop he stalked off and dropped onto his bed. _Some sleep was sorely needed._

* * *

After that Friday night dinner all those weeks ago, Emily had decided to stop having them for a while. She needed time to process the fact that her granddaughter was having a baby, out of wedlock, just like her mother (her daughter) and she was unemployed. Whether the father knew or not, she didn't know. _She didn't even know who the father was? She never bothered asking Rory or Lorelai or Luke. Oh God._ She set her coffee down and sat back in her chair. Looking around the dining room she tried remembering the entire conversation from that night at dinner.

 _Rory had mentioned she was pregnant and pretty much brought the dinner party to a halt. Everyone had dinner and discussed meaningless things throughout that entire time. No one had mentioned anything about the baby until they were about to leave. "Grandma, are you mad at me?" her granddaughter had asked. Of course she had said no, but she was upset._

It was February now and she had not spoken to her granddaughter since that night. Not by choice, she just didn't have anything to say. Lorelai had called several times and she carried on happy conversations, but she just wasn't ready to face the facts just yet. Leo had urged her to drive over there and just talk to them. He always said, "Family is important." _And he was right._

Emily leaned forward and grabbed her coffee again, taking a fairly large sip. She glanced over at her late husband's portrait, which hung in the dining room. It was something small and quaint that she had done after he had passed on. "What would you do Richard? I wish you were here."

* * *

The weeks ahead were going to be tough, but Rory knew she could get through it. She had gotten an interview set with the publisher Mr. Boyd set for that coming Monday and she would go to New York City for that. At that moment she had decided to raid her closet to see if she had anything she could wear. Her belly was just beginning to show, but she could still fit into most of her clothes. After hours of playing 'fashion show' she had decided on a black pant suit with red top and floral scarf. It was sophisticated, chic and professional – perfect for an interview and casual conversation. She had four days to get packed, book a hotel for the night and get ready.

 _You can do this Rory._ She told herself over and over. Her confidence was getting much better and her worrying had stopped. Ever since she found out she was pregnant she was slowly becoming an adult finally. She felt grown-up while working all those years as a journalist, but that world was different than the one she was living in now. She thought back on the conversation she had with her mom the night before.

 _"_ _You were living a dream life kiddo. Getting to travel all over the United States and the world on occasion," her mother had explained. "Yes, it was a good job, but it was an easy life in the end."_

 _"_ _It wasn't that easy of a life." Rory had argued._

 _"_ _I understand that honey, but you know what I mean." Lorelai amended. "It was hard-work, yes. It was difficult traveling from place to place. I get it. In the end that nomadic lifestyle just isn't really a life that one craves as they get older. At least not the Gilmore girls"_

 _"_ _I guess that would explain why my wants and needs changed pretty quickly." Rory had looked at her mother with realization in her eyes. "I'm finally growing up now, aren't I?"_

 _"_ _I think so kiddo."_

 _"_ _So stop calling me kiddo."_

 _"_ _I can't do that. You're still my kid."_

 _"_ _I'm glad I'm your kid."_

 _The Gilmore girls hugged it out and finished their Chinese food and tacos._

 _"_ _You need to tell Logan about the baby." Lorelai commented gently._

 _"_ _I will." Rory said between bites._

 _"_ _When?"_

 _"_ _When the time is right."_

 _"_ _Try to do it before the birth."_

 _"_ _Mom?"_

 _"_ _Kiddo?"_

She set her chosen interview outfit to the side and pulled out her luggage. Rory packed enough clothing for a week and put the interview outfit in a separate compartment. She locked it up and looked at herself in the mirror again. Sometimes staring at oneself can build confidence. Or at least it made you believe it did. She laughed at herself. After some slight hesitation she grabbed her cell phone, punched in a number and let it ring.

Her palms began to sweat the moment the phone picked up and a husky voice said hello.

"Hi Mr. Huntzberger, it's Rory Gilmore…"

**This is not the end. Still working on the story. Just taking a little longer than planned due to work and the holidays!**


	25. Chapter 25: Telephone

**Chapter 25: Telephone**

February came and went like a flash. It felt like life was moving slow and fast all at the same time. Rory had many changes happen within that month, so when March finally came, it felt like her life was starting to come together. She was happier about things, but was not sure how to deal with certain things just yet.

Mr. Boyd had given her that job with the publications company after her stellar interview. She had confessed about her situation of being pregnant and they were more than happy to work with her on that once the time came. Until then, she was still staying and working from home in Stars Hollow, under a pseudonym. She was free to write what she had wanted because they had so much faith in her abilities. After several weeks, they let her have her own article in their baby publication. She was writing about the trials and tribulations of a single mother and pregnancy. It became a hit with the funny stories, honest opinions and quirky sarcasm.

Her plan was to stay at home until the baby came and she had saved up enough money to move out again. She was thankful for staying longer, because that way she would be home for the arrival of her baby brother. _Things were going well._

Rory had finished her latest article and submitted it to the editing department via the online portal and shut her laptop. She got up and stretched. Laying a hand on her growing belly, she rubbed it happily. Pregnancy had changed her mood so much and it eventually changed her outlook on her future. She was not worried or scared about the baby coming any longer. The only thing upsetting her was not being able to tell Logan. She had called his father and that conversation did not go well at all.

 _"_ _Hi Mr. Huntzberger, it is Rory Gilmore…"Rory hesitated on the phone. "I'm calling to see if you could give me the contact information for Logan, please?"_

 _"_ _No, I can't," the gruff voice responded. "Because of you my son is off gallivanting across God knows where and doing whatever it is he does…"_

 _"_ _He's got a successful novel out and another one on the way," Rory interrupted angrily._

 _"_ _Young lady, he should be working at the paper, with me. Keep it in the family."_

 _She didn't bother arguing the point. "I'd like his number please."_

 _"_ _No. I will not have you dragging him along any longer. You keep leading him on and I'm tired of the whimpering man I see every time he does choose to come and see me!" Mitchum all but screamed into the phone. "Good by…."_

 _"_ _I'm pregnant," Rory interrupted again before he hung up on her. "Logan is the father."_

 _"_ _No he is not. You Gilmore's are a bunch…"_

 _Rory hung up the phone before she could listen to another word of what that hateful man had to say. She chucked her cell phone across the room and it landed on the bed. She cried quietly to herself and did not know what else to do._

Thinking back on that day, she almost started crying again. There had to be a way of getting in contact with him, but how? _She would call Finn; she still had his old number. Hopefully it still worked!_ Rory walked into the kitchen to find her mother drinking a cup of decaf coffee.

"Would you like some water sweetie?" Lorelai offered her daughter, pointing to the decaf sitting on the coffeemaker.

"Thanks," Rory sat down as her mother poured her a cup.

"How's the article coming along?" her mother asked.

"Good, it's finished now. I'm just thinking about Logan again."

"Mitchum is an ass." Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Why don't you call one of his friends?"

Rory looked up at her mother. Sometimes the way they thought the same things always amazed her. "I was thinking the same thing before I walked out here." They both laughed and sipped at their "water". "I'm done working for a few days, so I'm going to try and reach out to Finn."

"Logan does have a right to know."

"You're right and I know. I've been trying to get a hold of him now."

"You're doing the right thing kiddo."

They both finished their coffee and chatted away about random things.

* * *

Logan had finally completed his novel. Everyone had asked what this one was about, but he did not say a word. Just a simple, "it is a surprise." This was more personal to him and he did not want to ruin it or its success in any way. He called his long-time friend Finn and they had agreed to meet at a local pub to celebrate the completion of the book that night. He looked at the time and decided to get ready and go.

A quick shower and change of clothes made him feel like a new man. He had been cooped up in his loft for almost a month just to finish the book and he was glad to be out now. Rory did not come to mind often anymore since he was keeping himself busy – maybe he was finally moving forward with his life. _I'm not ready just yet though._ He got to the pub and found the first table near the bar. He ordered a glass of water while he waited on his friend.

Twenty minutes later and he was still waiting. He gave Finn a call, the phone rang and someone picked up. "Cheerio!" the high-pitched voice greeted.

"Finn?" Logan asked confused.

There was some rustling on the other end and then a deep voice greeted, "Logan, sir. How are you?"

"I'm waiting for you at the pub."

"Oh, I'm here mate!" Finn answered back slowly. "I'll be out in a moment."

The line went dead and Logan put his phone back into his pocket. Seconds later a waitress came out of the kitchen followed by Finn. The Englishman waved and sat down next to Logan. "Really man?" Logan laughed.

"On occasion a man needs to enjoy himself," Finn responded casually. "As do you…"

"I'm good, but thanks man," Logan interjected. He noticed the lipstick on Finn's shirt collar and laughed again.

The two men enjoyed a couple a beers and dinner, all the while just talking about their lives. Finn kept mentioning that Logan should move on and Logan kindly reminded him that he was not ready just yet. _Baby steps._ As they were finishing up, Finn's phone rang.

He swiped and answered it, "Talk to me." His face went from smiling to confused.

Logan looked back and stopped walking. _Who was it?_

"It's good to hear from you dear," he said into the phone. He went quiet as he listened, all the while looking at Logan. "I can do that. Yes."

"Everything ok?" Logan asked.

Finn held up his hand and continued, "Good bye then."

He hung up the phone and looked at Logan. "It was mother."

"Rory?" Logan shouted.

"Yes." Finn ushered Logan out of the pub and they began walking down the sidewalk back toward Logan's loft.

"What did she say? Why is she calling you?" Logan asked his friend.

Finn stopped walking. "She's trying to get a hold of you. Rory said there was something important to tell you. I just confirmed to her that you were here in London and she gave me her number to give to you." As he spoke he texted Logan the number, so he would have it.

"Thanks Finn," Logan said looking down at his phone. _Rory's number._

"She said to give her a call as soon as you could, any time day or night."

"Ok."

* * *

Rory had decided to have lunch at Luke's Diner and visit with Lane. As soon as she saw her childhood friend she began venting about Logan and the baby. Lane just sat and listened. Motherhood had given her a new appreciation for patience. "…It's been like three weeks since I called Finn. I'm not even sure if he gave my number to Logan, he said he would!"

"Rory, you just need to give it time," Lane said trying to calm her friend door. She gave her a reassuring pat on the hand.

"How much time? I'm due in just over four months!" Rory moaned.

"I'll tell you now the stress is not worth it," Lane said.

Rory took a deep breath and tried to not worry. "It's almost April and I don't know what to do."

"Call him again."

Rory looked at Lane and realized she needed to be pushier about this whole thing. "Yeah I will." She grabbed her phone and called Finn. "Hey, did you give Logan my number?"

She listened as Finn talked and then hung up the phone, looking at Lane. "Well?" her friend asked.

"Logan was there the night I called, he was with Finn. Finn gave him my number a few minutes after we got off the phone." Rory started tearing up.

"Why didn't he give you Logan's number?" Lane asked.

"He said he didn't want to give it out or get in the middle of our mess."

"Logan said that?"

"No Finn did."

"Well, screw Finn. You need to tell Logan Rory."

"I know, mom is telling me the same thing."

They both sat in silence for a while and finished their lunch. That's when Rory stood up and looked at her best friend. "What's wrong Rory?" Lane asked concerned.

"I'm going to London."

"I guess someone is tired of playing telephone," Lane laughed.


	26. Chapter 26: Drama or No Drama

**Chapter 26: Drama or No Drama**

It had been over a month since Finn had given him Rory's phone number and every time he tried calling – he always ended up chickening out. Finn had sent him a text stating that Rory had called him again and he told Logan the same that he had told Rory. Logan could not blame his friend for their indecisiveness about their relationship. He sat down on his couch and looked out the window at the London city skyline. It was mid-afternoon and the air was warming up, since it was early April. He skimmed down to her number and dialed. The phone went straight to voicemail. He hung up. _Should I leave a message? Yes, you idiot._

Logan redialed the number and got the voicemail again. Her voice was missing its usual perkiness. It beeped and he froze. "Uh, hi, it's me…Uh, Logan. Um, you wanted to talk. My number is…" He finished his message and hung up. _Wow, I am an idiot! Who talks like that?!_ He threw his phone down on the couch and turned on the television. He relaxed against the cushions and started closing his eyes.

The phone ringing woke him up. He popped his eyes open and reached for the phone. Glancing outside he noticed it was dark out. _How long was I asleep?_ He looked at the screen and noticed he missed the call. _Rory._ He wanted to dial back, but hesitated, and then it rang again. _She's persistent._ "Hello!" he answered the phone.

"Logan? Hey, you didn't call back," she said.

 _Right to the point; good for her._ Logan took a deep breath. "I wanted to, but I didn't know what to say."

"I had something important to tell you and honestly I'm not sure if over the phone is good idea," Rory said quickly. "Could you meet me?"

"I can be on the next flight out of here!" Logan said as he hopped off the couch.

"No, Logan, wait. I'm here in London. I came to see you."

Logan paused mid-step and looked at his phone, half expecting Rory to jump out of it. "What do you mean you're here?"

"Just what I said, I'm here. Can you meet me at that sandwich place we used to go to?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"I'm here now."

"Be right there," Logan said as he hung up and grabbed his coat. He headed out the door as quickly as he could.

* * *

Emily turned the car off and removed her keys from the ignition. She stared at her daughters house and wondered if she could even fix the rift that she had caused when Rory announced she was pregnant. She got out of the car, and stepped onto the front porch. The front door opened before she had a chance to knock.

"Mrs. Gilmore, nice to see you," Luke greeted. "Please, come in." He waved her and she walked past him nodding her head.

"Thank you," she murmured. "Is Rory here?"

"No, but Lorelai is," he responded. "She's in the living room."

Emily walked in to see her daughter laid out on the couch watching television. "Hey mom," her daughter said loudly. "You just missed Rory. She's on her way to London."

"London?!" Emily all but yelled.

"Yes, she couldn't get a hold of Logan by phone, so she flew out to him."

"Well, that's commitment," Emily said. She had chosen her words carefully. "I came to apologize to her about that dinner incident."

"Mom, you don't need to worry. We both realized you were just processing and she'll be okay. You guys are okay." Lorelai looked at her mother and saw the worry wipe clean off her face. She was glad to have made her mother feel better. "Want to watch some TV with me?"

"Sure. Coffee?" Emily asked as she sat on the end of the couch.

"Luke, we need coffee in here!" Lorelai announced to her husband.

"On the way," he answered from the kitchen. The Gilmore girls just laughed. It seemed like the drama was coming to a standstill.

* * *

Rory was shaking like a leaf. Logan was the only person to ever really make her nervous like this. _She loved him._ She put a hand on her round belly and took a sip of water. She was wearing a very large shawl that covered her pregnancy; she didn't want to scare him right away. Rory wrapped it tighter around her, as she was shivering from nerves or cold – she wasn't sure which. As she took a bit of her sandwich, she saw the door open and he walked in. Within seconds they made eye contact and her stomach did a flip-flop. _Oh boy._

"Rory," Logan whispered as he walked up to the table. "Hi."

He sat down and watched her in silence for a moment. She looked into his eyes and all but started to cry. She wiped away a small tear. "Hi," she choked.

He moved his chair closer to Rory and hugged her close to him. "What's wrong Ace? I'm here," he said quietly into her dark hair. _Her hair was getting longer and it was darker. She looked good, almost glowing._ "I'm here."

"Oh, Logan. I've messed everything up!" she cried softly. "I've missed you and I've missed us."

"It's okay Ace. You haven't ruined anything."

"Yes I have."

Rory took a moment to calm down and then moved away from him. She looked him in the eyes and pouted. Logan smiled at her, "I still love you Ace."

Rory started crying again. He leaned in and cradled her head on his shoulder. Everyone in the delicatessen was staring at them, but he didn't care. "You don't know the worst of it."

"Worst of it, nothing could be that bad."

"I've been lying to you. It started with I wasn't sure if I should tell you, to I don't know how to tell you, to I couldn't get a hold of you…."

"Just breathe Rory and tell me," he interrupted her. He looked down at her and wiped away some stray tears. He couldn't resist, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back and then backed away from him to stand up. Removing her black overlarge shawl, she faced him. Logan just looked at her, eyes wide. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." She started shaking again. _Pregnancy hormones suck._

He watched her for a moment and stopped staring. "I'm not mad at you Ace. This is good news." He kissed her again and bid her to sit down next to him. She did and he laid a gentle hand on her growing stomach. "It's a little Ace." Rory laughed and he was glad to hear it.

"I'm sorry for everything these past few months." Rory leaned into him and he hugged her tight. "I'm getting my life back on track though."

"The baby is our little blessing," Logan whispered to her.

"Yeah, I guess so."

They finished their lunch and had some basic conversation – catching up from their time apart. It seemed like the drama was coming to a standstill.

* * *

Rory had called and told her mother and Luke that she would not be home until later the following week – she and Logan had a lot to work out. Lorelai understood and had wished her daughter the best. "So you two seem to be getting along?"

"We met and I just stood up so he could see my belly. We still have a lot to talk about, but he is pretty happy I'm here and he is not angry at all about the baby or anything. He said he understood." Rory told her mother over the phone.

"Grandma stopped by, you may want to give her a call when you have a chance," Lorelai told her daughter before getting off the phone with her. Rory said she would and they said their goodbyes.

Lorelai hung up the house phone and went back upstairs to go lie down. She had not been feeling well and thought some rest could help. Her stomach seemed to be a bit upset and she felt kind of dizzy. Luke saw her go up and said he would bring up a cup of tea for her, which she gladly conceded to.

Minutes later Luke had brewed some breakfast tea and trotted upstairs to give it to his wife. As he got up the stairs and over to the bedroom he noticed the door partly open. _What the heck, she always closes the door,_ he thought to himself. He saw feet sticking out from past the door, on the floor. _Oh my God._ "Lorelai?!" Luke dropped the hot cup of tea he had in his hand and went running for the room. He found his wife lying on the floor. He ripped his cell phone out of his pant pocket and dialed 911. Seemed like the drama was just beginning.


	27. Chapter 27: You're Early Baby

**Chapter 27: You're Early Baby**

Luke jumped into the back of the ambulance with the paramedics and they drove off. They had stabilized Lorelai, but they wouldn't know what was going on until they got to the hospital. He got on the phone and immediately called Emily. Miss Patty and Babette followed close behind, since they happened to be next door at the time of the incident. _What's wrong with her? Please, let her be okay!_ His mind was reeling. Next he got on the phone and called Rory – it went straight to voicemail. He hated to leave that sort of message, but he did.

"Rory, it's Luke, I'm calling to let you know that you're mother fainted or something. We are on the way to the hospital now. I'll call you with any updates. Bye." Luke left the quick message and hung up his phone. _I hope she gets it soon._

They arrived at the Hartford hospital within twenty minutes and they rushed Lorelai inside. Luke, Babette and Miss Patty met Emily inside the waiting room – where they all waited to see what was going on. Luke offered to get coffee for everyone and walked off to do that.

Emily took a seat across from Miss Patty and looked at the door where they had taken her daughter. _She's on the other side of that door right now, possibly fighting for her life._ She shook her head to get rid of the negative thoughts. "Here you go Mrs. Gilmore," Luke announced as he handed her a cup of coffee. He gave one to the other two women and then joined them in sitting down. "Any updates?"

"It's only been ten minutes toots," Babette answered quickly.

Luke looked at her and nodded. Miss Patty gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

* * *

Logan had dropped Rory back off at her hotel that evening and she had went straight to bed. The next morning, London time, and quickly took a shower. She came out and shrugged into the fluffy robe that was on the back of the closet door. Her phone beeped and she went over, thinking it was Logan. Luke had called and left a voicemail. _Luke never called._ She picked it up, punched in her password and listened. _Oh my God._ She dropped her phone and hurried to get dressed.

Rory got on the phone and called Luke back. He picked up, "Hello."

He must've been asleep. "Luke, its Rory, is mom okay?" Her voice was shaky. "I can't get a flight until tomorrow," she said panicked.

"Hey, yeah, you're mom is fine right now. She had some complications due to the pregnancy and they've got her in observation right now. They're looking into why she passed out in the first place, but say it's not life threatening to her or the baby." Luke spoke quickly. "I'm sitting beside her right now, but she's asleep."

"I'll book the next flight out of here." Rory said as she started turning on her laptop.

"I think you'll be fine staying there for now. If anything serious happens we'll give you a call," he reassured her. "It is what your mom would say."

Rory knew Luke was right. "If anything happens," she reminded him and then got off the phone.

She closed up her laptop and packed it away. _I hope mom will be okay, she should be there. Although she had a lot to settle here, in London, first._ Rory pulled it together and grabbed her coat. Walking around always helped clear her head and that is exactly what she did. Reaching for her bag and keys, she left the hotel and headed for the park. Along the way her phone rang again, it was Emily.

"Hi grandma," she greeted.

"Rory, I'm sorry about not talking to you these last several weeks."

"It's okay, I'm not mad."

"Good, good… So, you told Logan?"

They began talking, so Rory had taken a seat on a bench just near the entrance of the park. They caught up on everything and by the end of the conversation everyone was in good standing. Emily had confirmed that staying in London was probably the best for now unless something happened. Rory got off the phone feeling much better about her mom, life and future.

Her foot would not stop shaking and her patience was at its end. Emily got up from the chair she had been sitting in for over four hours and walked over to the main desk. "Excuse me," she said as she came up to the counter. The nurse turned around to face her. "I want to know when the doctor will be out with a diagnosis from all the tests on Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, please."

"Ma'am, he is working on it now. Unfortunately, we do not have a timeframe of when he will be completed." The nurse turned her chair back to her computer.

"Well…" Emily began, but was interrupted when Luke grabbed her elbow to lead her back over to the waiting room. "What are you doing?"

"You need to sit down and wait." Luke retorted quietly. "Let them do their jobs."

Emily huffed and mumbled something to herself, which Luke chose to ignore. "You're right," she finally conceded. "This is just…"

"I know," Luke agreed. "I know."

They sat in silence and waited. Miss Patty and Babette had left to grab some things for everyone and would be back later that day.

The doctor came out of the emergency room followed by some nurses that were transporting Lorelai upstairs to the birth center. Emily immediately stood up to follow, but Luke stopped her as the doctor headed over to them. "We're bringing Mrs. Danes upstairs; she just woke up and is fine. She is suffering from antepartum hemorrhage and we will have to deliver the baby." He saw the look on their faces and continued, "We see a successful outcome for both mother and child."

"It's too early!" Emily gasped.

"It will be fine Mrs. Gilmore your daughter is in good hands." The doctor began walking down the hall and they followed him. "Eight weeks seems like a drastic amount of time, but we have delivered babies earlier than this before."

The three of them continued talking until they made it to Lorelai's room. "Hey everyone," she greeted enthusiastically. "Did you hear? We're going to have a baby!"

Luke went over to his wife and kissed her. "Lorelai, its good news, but…"

"It'll be fine Luke," she interrupted him. "It'll be fine."

Her mother walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm going to be a grandma," she said, trying to stay positive. She backed away, as did Luke, when the nurses came in to take Lorelai to the delivery room. "We will call Rory and let her know."

"Please wait to call her," Lorelai yelled back. _I want to make sure everything will be okay first._

The doctor advised them to wait in the waiting room down the hall. They went and sat again.

* * *

Logan and Rory had made plans to meet for dinner that night. It was a little café that they had gone to many times in the past while they were in college. It started raining out, so she bundled up in a heavy sweater and that black shawl and headed out the door. She was going to be early, but she wanted to try and get their old table.

The café happened to be right down the road from her hotel, so she had gotten there in good time. As she passed the window she saw Logan inside and a woman with red hair leaving the table. _What the hell? Who was that?_ Rory ran inside and past the podium, right to the table. "Logan?"

"You're early baby," he said smiling. He shoved something in his pocket and stood up to get her coat. "Nice to see you."

"Who was that woman? I thought you were done with your pimp lifestyle." Rory almost yelled out loud.

"Rory, it's not what you think." Logan panicked. He sat back down and his face turned white.

"Really..?" Rory took a seat across from him and they just stared at one another.

"I didn't want to do this now, but may as well." Logan waved for the waiter to come over. He leaned over to whisper something in his ear and he walked away. "Want to start with dessert?"

"What…" Rory began, but was interrupted when a plate was set in front of her. It was a chocolate cake with flower shaped frosting all along the sides. In the center was a diamond ring. "Woah… I…" Rory choked on her own words and her face was turning beat red.

Logan had gotten down on one knee and they now had the attention of the entire restaurant. "Will you marry me Rory Gilmore? I love you and want to continue loving you for the rest of our days," He picked the ring up from the cake and licked it clean. They both laughed.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. _She wasn't making that mistake again._ "Yes Logan, yes." She leaned over and kissed him. The whole restaurant cheered as Logan slipped the ring on her finger – it was the perfect size.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Rory said, almost crying. "Now I know who the red head was," she laughed as she looked over at the wait staff, the woman was happily clapping in the back of the group.

* * *

Several hours had passed and the doctor finally came out of the delivery room to get Emily and Luke. Lorelai had given birth to a healthy baby boy. He was being looked after and monitored at the moment – so no one could hold him just yet. Lorelai lay on the bed exhausted, but fine.

"Hey sweetie," Luke whispered as he went over to his wife. "Are you good?"

"I'm good," Lorelai said as she looked from him to her mother. "Everything is so good."

Luke went out into the hall to allow Emily time to visit with her daughter. He took the opportunity to call Rory and fill her in on everything that had happened. The screaming on the other end of the phone indicated that she was excited. He hung up and went back inside.

"Rory will be home in a few days. She's bringing Logan home with her," he announced as he sat beside the bed.

The next morning they were allowed to see their son. Emily had shown up early and brought breakfast with her. Lorelai was looking forward to her first real cup of coffee in months. "Thank you mommy!"

The nurse brought the baby in and Luke held his son first and then passed him over to Lorelai. Emily watched her little family, smiling. "What are you going to name him?"

Lorelai looked at her son, "You're early baby, so what are we going to name you?" Luke looked at his wife and they whispered among each other. They both nodded and Lorelai looked at her mother. "We're going to name him Richard Lucas Gilmore-Danes."

Emily shed a few tears, out of happiness, and held Richard in her arms.


	28. Chapter 28: Engaging Dinner

**Chapter 28: Engaging Dinner  
**

 _It was early May_ ….

Rory had decided to stay in London an extra couple of weeks, since her mother was doing well. Her and Logan had yet to tell her family about the engagement, but were going to do it in person – at Friday night dinner. _She couldn't wait to meet her little brother and tell her family about the engagement. Things were finally working out and she was finally growing up._ She finished her last article and submitted it to her company. She was done with work for the next three months; she had worked out some time off for the wedding and baby. Not typical, but it would work for her and her family.

Logan walked into the hotel room she was staying in, "Do you need help packing?"

"No, I'm good. I just finished all my work." Rory closed her laptop and packed it away.

"So…By packing, you mean you shoved everything in your bag?" Logan laughed. He grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed with him.

"It's still packing," she retorted happily. She kissed him as he lay on top of her. "Don't crush the baby."

Logan rolled off of her and went to grab his coat. "I'm going to go grab my things and meet you back here in an hour, so we can catch our flight home."

Rory got up and followed behind him. "Ok, don't be too long." She kissed him again and he pulled her too him tightly. Setting his hand behind her head and held her there for a minute, just kissing her. _She loved that._

"See you soon," he whispered in her hair as he opened the door and left.

She closed the door and locked it. Leaning up against she laid her head back on the hard wood and feeling her face turning red. _She was happy. Things were going perfectly for once._ Laying a hand on her stomach, she could feel the baby kicking. During all of her appointment she had chosen to not find out what the sex of the baby was. _It would be a surprise._

Rory stepped away from the door and finished packing up all her belongings. By the time Logan had returned with his luggage, she was ready to go. He, with the help of a bellman, got her stuff downstairs and to the car waiting outside for them. They were on their way home to start their new life together.

* * *

"Luke!" Lorelai called from upstairs. "Come up here!" She could hear her husband scurrying up the stairs and into Richard's room as quickly as possible.

"What is it? What happened?" her husband asked between breaths.

"I thought you may want to change the diaper. You need to get used to it," his wife answered him smugly. He gave her a look and walked over. He realized why she asked as he got closer. The smell was atrocious. "Thanks hun," Lorelai said as she ran out the door.

Luke laughed, held his breath and did what any father would do – his duty. _No pun intended._ He finished up with Richard, whom was giggling and laughing the entire time. _His son._ _Wow._ Luke dressed him up and carried him downstairs to lay him in the crib down there. He turned the television on and took a seat on the couch.

"Are you going to the airport?" he asked him wife.

"I'm getting ready to go now," she said from the foyer. "You and Richard will meet us at my mom's tonight, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see you there. Just watching a movie for now," Luke said waving his hand up in the air. Lorelai smiled and walked out the door. She got in her jeep and was ready to pull out when she saw her husband come to the door with the baby. He was waving good bye with Richard. "Say bye-bye mommy."

"Good bye my baby boys!" Lorelai said as she backed up and headed for the airport.

* * *

Logan and Rory had had a decent flight and just deplaned in Connecticut. They had stayed overnight in Washington D.C. as to break up the trip home a little. It was nicer that way. As they headed to the luggage claim, Rory stopped a moment because she was feeling woozy. Logan immediately brought her over to a chair. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach is doing flip flops," she said as she sat down.

He laid a hand on her stomach and smiled. "The baby is kicking."

"Yeah, a little football player apparently."

She got back up and they kept going. "Are you feeling okay?" Logan asked as he balanced her, by keeping his hand on the small of her back.

"Nothing a little rest won't fix."

"Okay." They headed to the down escalator and made it to the luggage claim. Logan grabbed all their things and put them on a cart he had rented. As they turned around, they ran into Lorelai.

"Hey kids!" she greeted. She went over and hugged Rory tightly. "Is it possible you look bigger?"

"Mom."

"Kid."

"Hi," Logan said breaking up the Gilmore girls stare down. He laughed.

"Oh, hey Logan, father of my grandchild," Lorelai saluted him. They caught up on travel gossip and then walked over to the jeep, which was parked just outside the doors. Logan took the time to load everything in the car while Rory and Lorelai watched and caught up on some town gossip and the new addition, Richard.

A policeman, which worked at the airport, walked up to them and made a point to Lorelai that she shouldn't be parked there. "Ma'am this is a no parking zone. Only for pick-ups and drop-offs, that is quickly done."

"I'm sorry sir," Lorelai started. She grabbed her daughter and shoved her in front. "You see my daughter is pregnant and due any day now. We had to park here just in case anything happened."

The guy didn't look convinced at all. Logan walked up and patted the cop on the back. "Look man, we didn't know."

"No problem sir." The policeman walked away and started on another group of people.

Lorelai looked at Logan, in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Huntzberger stare." Logan laughed and everyone got into the car.

"Off to Emily's."

"Can we stop off and change first mom?"

"No problem Rory," Lorelai replied.

* * *

Emily had her staff prepare quite a meal tonight. Since it was a time for celebration; what with her new grandson, an upcoming great-grandson, Rory getting back together with Logan and so on. _This would be a night to remember._ She sat down in the living area and grabbed the book she had been reading. Leo came up behind her and kissed her head, "Darling."

"Good to see you Leo." Emily reached for his hand and squeezed. He took a seat beside her and grabbed his book. They both read in silence.

About an hour later the doorbell rang. The maid went and answered it. "Ahh, Mr. Danes, nice to see you," she greeted casually. "Emily is in the sitting room," she said taking his coat.

"Thank you." Luke said fumbling around to take his jacket off. "My wife?"

"Not here yet."

"Great, thanks." Luke straightened his posture and walked into the living area. _I hate wearing these penguin suits. He felt so restrained._

"Luke! Nice to see you again," Emily and Leo both said at the same time.

"Good evening, how are you?"

"Great, where's Richard?" Emily asked looking around.

"Oh my God!" Luke screamed and ran out of the room. The front door opened and slammed shut. Minutes later Luke walked back in with his son.

Emily shot him an 'I can't believe this just happened' stare and Leo was right beside her to calm her down. "These things happen dear," he whispered.

"Yes, you forgot your son in the car?" Emily said through gritted teeth. "It happens to everyone."

"It was a mistake," Luke said embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Richard," he cooed to the baby.

Richard just spit up a bit and kept on giggling.

"When is Lorelai getting here," Emily asked trying to change the subject.

"Soon." Luke sat down with his son in his arms and stayed silent. _His wife was going to have a field day with this. He just knew it._ At that moment the doorbell rang again and voices could be heard in the hallway. _Thank God, Lorelai was here._

Everyone walked into the living area and took a seat. Emily greeted Logan casually and hugged her granddaughter. She looked at Luke and then at Lorelai, "Do you have any idea what that caveman of a husband did tonight?"

Lorelai smiled, "What did my brute do?"

"He left Richard in the car." Emily lifted her hands up in frustration while Lorelai laughed.

"Mom left me in a bucket," Rory chimed in laughing. Logan laughed quietly.

"I can't believe…" Emily started but was interrupted by Logan standing up.

"I guess this is a good time to say that Rory and I are engaged," he announced loudly. Rory shot him a 'thank you for not letting grandma blow up on mom' look. He took out the ring and put it back on Rory's finger. They had taken it off for safe keeping while traveling.

Everyone was shocked and excited. They all congratulated each other and then put their attention on Richard. Rory finally got to meet her little brother. "Oh how adorable you are."

"You'll have one soon enough," her mom quipped.

"Thanks mom."

The maid walked in and announced that dinner was ready. It was going to be a nine course meal – Leo made sure of it and Emily had helped. Everyone sat down ready to eat when Leo stood up. "I guess it is time for my announcement," he said directly to Emily. "Dear would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Everyone looked at him and then at her. Lorelai nodded when her mother looked over at her. _Dad would want you to,_ she mouthed to Emily. Emily stood up and held her hand out, "Yes."

Dinner was served.


	29. Chapter 29: Weddings and Wipe Outs

**Chapter 29: Weddings and Wipe Outs**

It had been a wonderful dinner after all the arguing had finished and everyone was congratulating Emily. The family was growing and everyone was happier. The Gilmore girls were learning to converse with one another and not argue amongst each other – and once they had talked out all their issues everything seemed to be right as rain.

It had been a full two weeks since the Friday night dinner. Rory and Logan had worked on moving in together in a high-rise apartment over in Hartford. They thought a smaller city would be better for their growing family – for now. They were still close enough to everything for it not to affect work in any way.

Lorelai and Luke were having ball with Richard. He was a happy baby and the joy of their lives. The house was finally the way they had wanted it. Luke had done some modifications and now it was theirs and not just Lorelai's.

The entire family was also working together to get the wedding for Emily and Leo settled. They were going to exchange vows over at the center square in Stars Hollow in just two days time. Everything was set with the priest, flowers, caterers, guests and entertainment.

* * *

May had felt like it rushed by quickly. Family and friends were gathered that sunny Saturday afternoon to celebrate the wedding of Emily and Leonardo. They exchanged simple vows and were married within minutes. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. Taylor had spared no expense to help the Gilmores ready the square for the wedding. The reception area was decorated in simple peaches and whites along the tables and chairs. White roses were outlined along the square and a dance floor was set up in the center along with a DJ off to the side.

By nightfall Babette and Miss Patty were out on the dance floor and witnesses claimed they danced so hard that the soles of their shoes fell off. It was possible. Even Emily and Leo made a couple of appearances on the floor. The food was simple and excellent. A bit of American with an Italian flare – spaghetti and meatballs, gnocchi Milanese, hot dogs and hamburgers.

 _It was a good night._ Logan and Rory sat out most of it and just conversed with people as they passed by or those that were sitting at their table. Rory was big now and she knew it. She was wearing one of her mother's old maternity dresses for the wedding. A long navy dress that was giving at the belly and tight everywhere else. Logan had complimented her on the dress verbally and a quick squeeze on the bum. "Logan!" Rory gasped as she sat down with her second helping of spaghetti.

"More food Ace?" he asked his very cute and hungry fiancé.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Rory retorted between bites.

"Not at all," he whispered. _He actually liked the curvier Rory lately. Although, he loved her no matter what._ He reached over and grabbed her hand, looking at the ring on her finger. _Boy did he love her._ Someone was dinging on a champagne glass and they both looked forward to the front of the square.

"Attention everyone," Lorelai stood and set her glass down. Richard lay quietly sleeping in Luke's arms. "It's time for cake!"

Everyone cheered as people stood to clap and the cake was being brought out. A five-tiered, flower infested creation that was the gem of the wedding – minus the happy couple of course. Logan and Rory turned around as they were clapping to see the cake coming up past their table. Suddenly Rory stumbled forward as a sharp pain hit her and then she was wet. _Oh no!_ Logan went to catch her but it was too late. She fell forward, catching herself on the table, but still hitting one of the waiters carrying the cake. The men stumbled, lost their footing and fell – along with the cake.

A hush came over the entire crowd, except for the faint, but loud voice of Emily Gilmore. "Who did that? My beautiful cake." She went rushing toward the cake, followed by Leo and Lorelai. They came upon Rory hunched over an annihilated cake.

"Are you okay Rory?" they all asked.

Logan rushed to help her up as she announced, "My water broke?"

"My cake," Emily conceded as she started heading toward her granddaughter. _She was still happy that her great-grand baby was on the way._

"Wipe out!" Lorelai screamed laughing. Her mother gave her a look and she shut her mouth, still laughing. They all got Rory into a waiting car, which Logan had gotten and headed to the hospital.


	30. Chapter 30:The End

**Chapter 30: The End**

Rory, Logan, Lorelai and Luke arrived first to the hospital, followed by Emily, Leo and baby Richard. The first car pulled up to the emergency room door and they all filed out. As Luke went to go park the car, Logan carried Rory in as Lorelai went to go check them in. Within a few minutes Rory was set up in a room waiting for the doctor. Rory lay in the bed flanked by Logan and her mother. Luke found the room along with the rest of the family.

"Isn't this fun grandma, now you'll share your anniversary with the birth of your great-grand baby," Rory said between contractions. She looked over at her mom as the pain grew, "How did you do this – twice?"

"Not easily honey," Lorelai said giving her daughter some water. "Just take it a moment at a time.

It felt like they had waited for hours before the doctor arrived. He checked on Rory and went through a thorough routine. As they moved her to the delivery room, Logan went along to see the birth of his baby. Everyone else was shown to the waiting room on that floor.

The delivery room was setup and Logan was prepped as well. He sat by his fiancé as happy as he could be. Rory was feeling less pain now that they had medicated her, but she couldn't wait for the baby to just arrive.

"Do we know what we're having?" the doctor asked.

"It'll be a surprise for everyone," Rory said between breathes.

"Well, let's do this. Rory, push."

Logan held her hand as she started pushing.

* * *

Honor arrived in the waiting room and saw Lorelai. "Are you Rory's mother?"

"Yes, yes I am. You must be Logan's sister," Lorelai greeted. Honor took a seat across from her and they chatted for a bit. Richard was getting fussy and Luke decided to take him for a walk.

"He's cute," Honor commented.

"Oh, thank you. For a balding man, he's not too bad," Lorelai quipped.

"I meant the baby," Honor said cautiously.

"No worries dear, I was just joshing you."

"Oh, ha. So, does anyone know what they're having?" Honor asked.

"They're having a baby," Emily chimed in from across the room. _It was annoying that they didn't know the sex of the baby, but it was still a new member of this family and she was happy._

Honor ignored the annoyed tone in the response and said, "It's still a blessing."

"You're right." Emily grabbed Leo's hand and they sat in silence.

Honor turned back to Lorelai and smiled, "I stopped by to give my congratulations, but I need to run. I will be back as soon as I can, but before I go I wanted to drop this off to my brother and Rory." She reached into her back and pulled out a wrapped package. "Please give it to them when you seem them."

They said their goodbyes and she was off.

* * *

The baby cried and cried as the nurses worked on cleaning it up and checking it over. "Is the baby all right?" Rory screamed. She was sweaty, tired and yearning to hold her childhood. The instincts of motherhood caught on quick in her. She felt a strong bond already. Rory looked at Logan, pleading in her eyes.

"Well?" Logan asked the doctor.

"The baby is fine. It's a girl!" he said. He grabbed the baby from the nurse and handed it over to Logan. Logan held the child for a moment and then softly wept. _He was a father._ He never felt so much love for a little human being before, with the exception of Rory, of course.

Rory held out her arms and accepted the child into them as Logan came over. They both smiled as they hovered over their new bundle of joy. Her family filtered in slowly and her mom was excitedly waiting to see the new addition to the Gilmore clan.

"What are you going to name her?" Emily asked as she watched the little girl sleeping in Rory's arms.

Logan and Rory looked at one another and had decided on a couple of names – but one finally came to them. "We've decided to name her Emilia Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger," Rory said happily. Emily and Lorelai looked at one another and were delighted with the name.

The nurse came darting into the crowded room to 'kick' everyone out so Rory could get some rest. The baby was brought out to get a quick checkup and Logan volunteered to go along. _He wasn't leaving his baby now._

* * *

 _A few days later…_ Rory would be home in just a few hours and Lorelai was excited to have her see the new nursery that she, Luke and Logan had been working on in the new apartment in Hartford. "I love it Lorelai," Logan commented. "Rory will too."

Lorelai walked up to him and patted him on the back. "She will. You know I meant to tell you something a few months ago, but never had the chance." Lorelai sat down on the rocking chair and Logan turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"I never thought you were any good for my daughter, but the years have been kind to you and the effort you made to change and improve your life is great. I'm proud of you and what you are doing for my daughter. Rory is so much better off with you than without you. She seems to have a firmer grasp on life with you in it." Lorelai said. "Don't disappointment me."

"I won't Lorelai, I love your daughter." Logan said giving her a hug. "Thank you for the kind words."

They both headed out of the nursery to find Luke had finished putting up the _welcome home_ sign and the goodies were all laid out on the tables. "What do you think?" he asked the both of them when he got off the latter.

"Looks good man," Logan said shaking Luke's hand. "Thanks."

They finished setting up the little party for the small family get together and by the time they had finished they heard a buzz at the door. _Rory was home with Emilia._ Lorelai grabbed Richard and stood over by Luke and Logan went to answer the door. Emily and Leo walked in with Rory's bags, followed by Rory holding a wide awake Emilia. "Hello my darlings," Logan greeted kissing Rory and then Emilia.

The family sat down and visited while eating all the finger foods and then the main dinner – hot dogs and French fries. They moved on to an Ace shaped cake, which Rory adored and then put the babies down for a nap. Rory had loved the nursery and thanked everyone for it. The night was drawing to a close and Emily and Leo headed out. Luke headed home with Richard and Lorelai said she would follow behind.

Logan and Rory were seated on the couch when Lorelai walked over with the package Honor had given her. She looked at Logan, "Your sister dropped by the hospital, but had to run, but not before she gave me this to give to Rory and yourself."

Logan grabbed it and smiled. He handed it right to Rory. "Open it."

"What is it?" Rory asked as she un-wrapped the small package. Lorelai watched curiously. It was a small hardcover book. Rory looked it over and read the cover.

 _Time Will Tell: A Story of Patience and Love  
Autobiography by Logan Huntzberger_

 _Dedicated to: Ace_

Rory skimmed through some of the pages and began tearing up. Her mother was also getting a bit emotional over the gift. _This was what he had been working on in the last several months._ Rory leaned over and kissed him, "I love it."

"You haven't read it," Logan laughed.

"Kids, I'll see you this weekend." Lorelai said her goodbyes and left – leaving the happy couple and giving them some alone time.

* * *

That coming weekend was a sunny and warm June day. Everyone turned out over at Lorelai and Luke's house for the upcoming nuptials. Logan and Rory had wanted a small wedding with just close family and friends. The guests included Lane and her family, Logan's sister Honor, Rory's family and of course Paul Anka (the dog). It was exactly what the couple had wanted. They exchanged vows under an oak tree in the backyard and then had dinner over at Luke's diner.

The event was small and quick. Afterwards, Rory and Logan said goodbye to everyone because they were going to honeymoon in Venice – with the baby too. It was going to be low key and family oriented.

Lorelai and Luke were happy with Richard. Emily and Leo were happy with the family. Rory and Logan were happy with Emilia and they're unforeseen future – but a future together.

Everyone lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
